The Prophecy
by devineDeVine
Summary: Lily and Severus are close, and eventually become closer. This is about what happens before the prophecy of the Boy Who Lived, before there was a James and Lily. A SSLE but will eventually become LEJP. Eventually rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everyone! This isn't my first fic, but it's the first I've written in a few years. I fully expect and respect constructive criticism as well as praise! Just let me know what you think!! Please review, otherwise, how am I supposed to know whether or not I should continue!?!?!?**

**Thanks to my beta Mercyless, what would I do without you?**

**DISCLAIMER: Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling excpet my plot, which is still in the creation process. Enjoy!**

**Summary: The Prophecy of the Boy Who Lived changes everything, but what happens before then? Lily and Severus are in their seventh year. They're best friends and maybe something more. An SS/LE, but eventual LE/JP. I hate summaries. R/R and enjoy, it's better than it sounds. **

Chapter 1

The summer was a normal summer, like any old summer. So as usual, Lily was bored to tears. She stayed at home with her petulant, younger sister Petunia, while her parents went on another trip to France. Petunia, as usual, complained the whole time at being forced to stay with her "deluded and strange" sister whom she rarely ever sees.

"I don't see why they couldn't just take you to France. I'd rather be staying with my friends than you. It's not like we ever see each other anyways," Petunia went on, nagging her as usual. Lily was sitting on the sofa in the living room while Petunia was flipping channels on the TV.

"You know what Petunia? I'm having a friend stay over for the week, so why don't you go stay with one of your friends if it's that hard to be around me," Lily said, turning the page in her book.

"Fine, I will," Petunia huffed, getting up to use the phone. She spoke quickly to one of her muggle schoolmates while twirling her blonde curls around her finger.

"I'm staying at Gertrude's if anyone calls. Write down my messages and make sure the house is spotless. I don't want to come home and have to clean up after you freaks. Oh and if Mum and Dad call, just say I'm in the shower or something and call me at this number," Petunia spoke quickly, scribbling down the digits, "I'm leaving. See you next year." And with that, she walked quickly out of the room, putting her things together before leaving.

"Thank Merlin," Lily said, marking her book before placing it on the counter. Ever since she got her letter to Hogwarts, Petunia had been mean and spiteful to her younger sister. Lily supposed it was because she's jealous, but wasn't really sure. They used to be so close, it was almost heartbreaking, but she had a different life now, and if Petunia didn't want to accept that, that was her problem. Getting up, Lily heard a tapping on the window. A black owl hooted at her as she unlocked it and let it in.

"Hello Aequitas," Lily spoke, stroking the owl's head. He stuck his foot out for her so that she would take the letter. She smiled, taking it and ripping open the letter.

_Lily,_

_You have my gratitude for the invite. I'll be there tomorrow morning. I hope your parents won't disprove of me staying over for a few days. I have to get out of my house. I can't take it anymore. It's the same as always. Please keep Aequitas with you until tomorrow. _

_Until then._

_S. Snape_

About a week ago, Lily invited Severus to come stay at her house for a few days. She figured that Petunia would complain enough that she'd tell her to just stay at a friend's house, which happened and now her and Severus would get to be alone for a week. She hadn't seen her dear friend since the beginning of the summer and sorely missed him.

Since Severus was coming, Lily decided to start preparing for his arrival. She wanted to make a big breakfast for him, because in reality, he was underfed at home. She would also insure that they would go to Diagon Alley that week and buy school supplies as well as a new wardrobe. She would not allow him to have clothes that didn't fit any longer. Of course he would protest, but eventually he would give in. He can't resist her for too long.

She smiled at that thought while making a list of things to buy for his arrival. After that, she got her keys and went out to her car. She had a new Volvo, silver and pretty. It was her mother's car, but since she was out, Lily was allowed to drive it. She drove to the grocery store, parking and locking her car. She put a pound in to get a trolley and began walking inside the store. The cold air hit her face with a whoosh and she smelled the fresh produce to her left. She walked over picking up bananas, oranges, apples and such.

Making her way around the store, she noticed a boy walking down the same aisle she was, just watching her curiously. Slightly creeped out, she smiled politely and pushed her trolley rather quickly, going to the next aisle. He was making her hypothetical hackles rise. As Lily made her way down the bread aisle, she noticed that she had recognized him. It was Michael Greenly. He was the neighbor boy that Petunia always complained about. Apparently the girls from Petunia's school said that he had touched them inappropriately and kept coming onto them. Lily finished her shopping and made her way to the check out line. She began to load her stuff onto the counter when she heard footsteps behind her. Trying to be inconspicuous, Lily glanced behind while putting up more groceries. Michael had come up right behind her, practically touching her groceries. He stared again, and just watched her load her goods onto the counter.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked, trying not to be rude, but honestly, he was too close to her purse and groceries.

"I'm Michael," he said, smiling eerily.

"Yes, that's nice," she said, smiling. She quickly thrust the cash at the cashier and wheeled away her things. Lily walked quickly to her car, trying to load her groceries into the boot as fast as she could.

"You never told me your name," a voice said from behind her. She froze. Michael was right behind her as she was putting more groceries in her car. He picked some up and put them in as well.

"Thanks but I'm quite alright. I don't need any help," Lily said, she closed her trunk and pushed the cart back and collected her pound.

"Do you live around here? I don't think I've seen you before," he said, getting awfully close to her face. He even smelt creepy if that was even possible.

"No, I don't. I'm just here for the summer. Bye," she tried to get into her car, but he grabbed her arm.

"What's your name," he asked, his hand still holding her arm.

"Lily. Can I have my arm back?" Lily asked, glancing around her nervously. Nobody was around and she became filled with dread.

"Depends on what you give me in return," he said, smiling as he pulled her close to his body.

"If you don't get your bloody hands off of me, you'll regret it," Lily said, trying to get rid of his grip.

"Like wha-"WHACK! Lily kicked him in his family jewels. He fell onto the ground, holding himself and moaning.

She got into her car and drove off. Lily sighed heavily, making the short drive home. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to actually do that. She pulled into the drive way and put away all of the food for tomorrow.

Afterwards, she got into the shower, washing her hair and body. She let the hot water run down her body in beads of steam, thinking about Severus's arrival. Deciding that everything was ready, she climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around her thin frame. The freckles splashed across her nose and cheeks were vivid in the steamy mirror. She opened the door to the bathroom and walked into her bedroom, not really looking. She got pajamas to sleep in from her dresser by the door. Her room was painted a powder blue with light blue and yellow duvet and curtains. It was a small room, but suited her just fine. It wasn't as if she really lived there anymore anyways.

"Lily," a smooth voice said. She screamed, and looked behind her. Severus was in the door frame, blushing slightly.

"SEVERUS!!" Lily exclaimed excitedly. She ran over to him, throwing her arms around him. He began to blush a deeper scarlet, but hugged her back. It was then she realized that she was in a towel and began to turn red as well.

"Give me a second Sev," she said, and pushed him out the door, closing it with as soft click. She smiled while putting on her pajamas. They were simple pink and green shorts with a light green tank top. Running a brush through her hair, she reopened the door and allowed Severus back in. She put the brush down and gave him another hug, this time longer than the last.

"I've missed you Severus," she said, her head in his chest. He smiled contently and wrapped his arms back around her, holding her tightly.

"I've missed you too. You have no idea," he said, inhaling her fresh scent. She had a very light, floral scent, like roses in the summer. He let go of her reluctantly as she pulled out of his arms.

"Severus Snape, what on earth are you doing here tonight? I thought you said you'd be here in the morning." Lily asked her hands on her hips.

"Change of plans. I thought I could stand another day of my father, but looks like I was wrong, and that's the only time you'll hear me admit that aloud," he smirked, his silky baritone voice making her smile.

"I see. Well, I hope you're hungry, I haven't had dinner yet, but I can make enough for two," she said, smiling.

"That would be wonderful. I feel like I haven't eaten in days." His stomach growled its sentiments and he ducked his head, embarrassed. The sad thing was he probably hadn't eaten in days knowing his father.

"Don't be embarrassed, I've heard worse sounds out of you," she chuckled and he glared at her. She led him into the kitchen where she took a pan out and began preparing their dinner.

"What have you done so far this summer?" Severus asked, staring at the potatoes as she peeled and rinsed them. She then placed the potatoes into a pot on the stove, turning the gas on and watching the flame burst to life.

"Nothing really. Petunia was really annoying today, but that's usual. I haven't really done much. But today I went to the grocery store and this boy kept following me around and tried to make a move. I put him in his place I assure you. Let's just say he shouldn't plan on children for the next few years," she smiled and he smirked.

"How muggle of you, resorting to violence," he snickered as she playfully hit his arm. His mouth began watering when she put the chicken in a pan, throwing spices and bell peppers into it. Seeing that he was watching her cook, she threw him an apple, which he expertly caught.

"Here, this should hold you over until dinner's ready," she said, and he smiled, taking a bite out of the apple.

"Thanks," he said, wolfing it down.

"What about your summer, anything eventful?" Lily asked, stirring the chicken in the pan. He stared at it mesmerized.

"…It was acceptable. More pleasant than past summers, but nothing eventful happened. Lucius Malfoy invited me to his manor for a few days, which my father forced me to go to, but that was about it. I don't think I've ever seen so many snake decorations in one house in my entire life. I think he had more snakes in his house than Salazar Slytherin ever dreamed of," Snape replied. Lily chuckled.

"I don't see how you can stand two seconds with that git. People like him shouldn't be permitted to reproduce. The ideas that come out of him, it just kills me. I mean honestly, how can muggleborns be considered inferior when I can clearly kick your butt in dueling any day of the week," Lily said, smiling slyly.

"Why you insolent little witch," he said, standing up and walking towards her. She backed up against the sink and squealed when he launched himself at her. He began to attack her sides, tickling her incessantly.

"Severus! Seevv…er...ahha…ussss…ah hahaha!" Lily gasped, trying to breathe as he kept tickling her.

"Say you're sorry," Severus said, smiling wickedly.

"No!" she said, still laughing uncontrollably.

"If you don't say it, I won't stop. I could do this all day," he said, and she kept panting out laughs.

"Fine. FINE! I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" she said, and he stopped. She hit him on the arm, holding her sides, still laughing. He grinned and sat down at the table. Lily turned off the food and began to pile two plates of food and placed them on the table. She brought two fresh plates and silverware and set them down on the placemats.

"What do you want to drink, milk, OJ, water?" Lily asked, peering into the fridge.

"Do you have any of that bubbly stuff? The brown and bubbly stuff. That was wonderful," he said.

"Coca-Cola? Yeah, we do, I'll get us some." She proceeded to get two cans and two cups, pouring each of them a glass of soda. She smiled as he was fascinated by the cans.

"And you say muggleborns are naïve," Lily said, laughing. "You don't know the first thing about muggle technology."

"Oh just bring the sodas, I'm getting full off the smell alone," he said, sniffing the food at the table.

"Help yourself." And with that, he delicately placed a few spoonfuls of potatoes and a piece of chicken onto his plate. She stared at him and just giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked as he delicately cut off a piece of chicken and placed it into his mouth.

"You can have more food than that, this isn't all for me. Don't make me look like the pig here, because I'm hungrier than that," she replied, loading up her plate.

"It's called manners. It's something bred into our systems, but I'm sure I could teach it to a lowly muggleborn if you so wished," he replied, eating some potatoes. She glared at him and began chewing her food.

"At least I know how to work a stove," Lily replied, smiling. His eyebrows knitted together, trying to remember what a stove was. She laughed to herself. Lily always loved getting the upper hand. They finished eating shortly after and went upstairs into Lily's room.

She jumped onto her queen sized bed as Severus shut the door behind them. He walked over to the bed and gracefully sat on the end of the bed. She smiled innocently at him before pulling a pillow from behind her and hitting him in the face with it. He looked at her before jumping up and going after her. He sat down on her, straddling her hips while getting both hands above her head.

"You should become more astute and observe that you should submit," He stated, smiling.

"Submit? Lily Evans submit? Merlin Severus, we need to become better acquainted if you think I'll…submit. I'm a Gryffindor remember? We never_ submit_!" She spoke, putting on a "brave" face while his smile grew. He then began to move his face closer to hers, and she stared at him, her mouth opening slightly.

"Give up?" he breathed, his face mere inches from her own.

"No," she said defiantly. His face inched closer and before she knew it, her hands were being held by one of his and the other hand snuck around to her ribs, tickling her. She began giggling and squirming and he eventually stopped. It seemed awkward for a second, but Lily remedied that by chucking another pillow at him. He grinned and swiftly caught it and held it on his lap.

"Cowardly Slytherin," she whispered, smiling. He smirked at her.

"So where am I sleeping?" he asked, playing with the corner of the pillow.

"You can stay in here, it's not like my parents are home. Plus, it's not as if we would do anything anyways. It'll be like old times," she replied, lying back on her bed. He went around the other side of the bed to lie next to her. She felt the bed sink slightly and looked to see him beside her, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"Fine with me, just don't hog all the blankets," he said, opening one eye to catch her expression. She glared at him, sitting up.

"I do _not_ hog the blankets," she replied, crossing her arms.

"And you snore a bit too. I'd appreciate it if you would refrain from filling the room with your obnoxious snoring," Severus's smile grew wider as her mouth dropped. Glaring at him, she punched him in the arm. He sat up, rubbing his arm, scowling at her.

"Hush up you or I'll make you sleep in the garage," she replied, getting up. Her hips swayed as she walked over to her mirror. She picked up a brush and ran it a few times through her long red hair, her bangs falling into her emerald eyes.

"Wanna watch a movie? I went out and bought some old Audrey Hepburn movies. Merlin I love that woman," Lily said, smiling. He half grinned and motioned for her to lead the way. They walked downstairs into her living room. Severus sat down as she put on Breakfast at Tiffany's. Lily sat down next to Severus, and pressed the play button on the remote. Setting it down, she laid her head down in his lap and began to watch the movie. Before they knew it, both had fallen asleep, Severus hand in Lily's hair. They made a very sweet picture. Later that night, he picked her up and carried her into bed, settling her under the covers. He proceeded to crawl under just the duvet, not trying to be improper with his friend.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Lily, wake up. Wake up," Severus spoke softly, running his hands through her hair. She stirred, moaning quietly. Her arms stretched up, accidentally hitting him in the face. She gasped and her eyes shot open. He groaned, holding his now rather sore, rather large nose.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily breathed her voice still gravelly from sleep. He glared at her, taking his hands away to reveal a now very red, hooked nose. She smiled apologetically.

"It's okay. You didn't mean to...I think," Severus said, the corner of his mouth twitching up.

"Of course I didn't mean to. Here," Lily replied, and softly kissed the tip of his nose. "There, all better."

"What are you hungry for? I made all of your favorites: eggs, bacon, pancakes. I wasn't really sure what to make, so I made a bit of everything," Severus asked, pulling her into the kitchen.

"Aw Severus, _I_ was supposed to make breakfast for _you_," Lily murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Severus glanced at her, chuckling at the state of her hair. She had red locks sticking up in different directions. Walking past a cabinet, she could see her reflection in the glass. She groaned, knowing what a pain those knots were going to cause.

"You sound almost ungrateful. Maybe I should just eat by myself and leave you to scavenge for scraps," Severus said, loading up a plate of food.

"Or maybe you shouldn't," Lily replied, grabbing a plate of her own. She set it down and began to pour them both cups of coffee. Lily obviously wasn't a morning person. They ate in companionable silence until their bellies were filled and their minds content.

"That was magnificent Sev, as always," Lily said. Severus inclined his head, and his hand whirled in a graceful flourish, producing the perfect impertinent bow.

"I say we go to Diagon Alley for the rest of the week. We can buy our supplies, and be close to the train station. What do you think?" Lily asked, glancing at Severus. He nodded his agreement.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The rest of the week flew by for them at Diagon Alley. They bought all of their school robes, books and potions ingredients, as well as candy for the trip. Lily listened to Madame Malkins as she shouted out Severus's measurements to the quill that magically recorded it. She made sure to buy 3 excellent quality robes for him that were an inch longer than his current size, plus they had 2 inches extra seam, meaning she could lengthen them even more if necessary. She knew he wouldn't like the idea of her buying him clothes, but he needed to get used to it. He was her best friend and she wasn't about to have him go without.

They packed their trunks and made their way to Platform 9 ¾. They made sure the muggles around them weren't paying attention before discreetly walking through the barrier. Steam was rolling out of the train as the students were boarding it. Lily and Severus began walking towards the train when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find a tall blonde boy staring at him with an amused smirk.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

**AN: Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I want to thank Mercyless and Teagarden for reviewing. I'm glad you like it. I'll be continuing to write, roughly 1-2 chapters a week hopefully. I'm very busy preparing for college and I'm in my high school production, homecoming is next weekend. This weekend, I take the SAT, the weekend after both of these is Homecoming. I'm swamped with things to do. So I apologize that my chapters aren't going to be coming out as often as I would have liked. Read and enjoy and perhaps review? Thanks!!**

**Disclaimer: Gotta love J.K. Rowling for making us able to write fanficiton. She owns all, the plot is my own. She owns all of the characters and I thank her for the permission to write using her characters!!**

**Chapter 2**

Lucius Malfoy smirked at Severus, who schooled his expression before he noticed the shock that crossed Severus' face. Severus did not expect to see Lucius here, nor did he want to see him very much. But, to keep up appearances, Severus smiled politely and inclined his head.

"How are you Severus? I hope the summer treated you well," Lucius said, pausing, "Ah, well if it isn't the little mudblood, Evans. Forgive me Severus, but I was sure you would be able to find better company at Hogwarts. Someone less…_Gryffindor_…and more…Slytherin. The others will not be pleased to hear of this."

Severus frowned, as Lily looked slightly upset.

"I'll save us a compartment," she whispered as tears stung her eyes. She walked off, leaving a smirking Lucius and angry Severus behind.

_Mudblood._

Lily hated the word; it degraded and demeaned everything that she was. Just because her parents weren't wizards doesn't mean that she wasn't as talented as any witch or wizard. She was the top of her class, as a matter of fact, and no _Slytherin_ or _pureblood _could match her marks in school. She made her way onto the train, seating herself in the first empty compartment available. She pulled out a book, wiping away the angry tears that threatened to slip down her cheeks. Not five minutes later, Severus walked in, putting his trunk away.

"I'm sorry Lily," Severus said, sitting down. He reached for the hand that was holding up her book, and pulled it down. He saw that her face was a little splotchy, the unfortunate result of tearing up. She frowned at him, sliding in her book mark and setting her book on the seat.

"Why do you even associate yourself with him? You're too good for him," she said, crossing her arms. Her eyes had sadness held in the depths of them, and Severus mentally winced, knowing he was the cause of it.

"Slytherin politics. If I don't, I'll get so much grief from all of them. It's easier just to act like you agree and try to be as uninteresting as possible. I had really thought I'd gotten that down to an art form, but apparently not. Lucius came down to the station for the sole purpose of seeing whether or not the rumor of you and I being friends was true…this is not good," Severus replied, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning back into the seat.

"Would it be so bad to stand out? Is it so hard to not agree with what they believe in? I would never do that to _you_. I wouldn't stand for someone calling my friend a…a…a _mudblood_." She spat out the word venomously. He let out a frustrated sigh and began to pace the compartment.

"That's why _you're_ a Gryffindor and _I'm_ a Slytherin. You don't understand what it's like in Slytherin. If I would show the least bit of…of _anti-purebloodism _or whatever you want to call it, I would be punished and frankly I don't think I'm near brave or strong enough for that. I'm sorry I'm not James _bloody_ Potter. I just..I just…," he let out another frustrated groan.

"I'm not asking you to be James. He's egostistical-" she began.

"But has more bravery than I'll ever have," Severus interrupted.

"I don't believe that. I don't believe that in the least. I just think you're afraid. You're brave enough alright, otherwise you wouldn't have left your father's house to visit me. You're just afraid," she stated, still a bit cross.

"_Yes_ Lily. I _am_ afraid! Do you know what they do to the people who don't act like them? They _torture_ them Lily. I don't want to know what it's like to be hit by the Cruciatus curse. I just want to be that person in the background, but Lucius is making that difficult. He knows how good I am at my school work and apparently this "friend" of his is interested in what I do," Severus said, sitting back down rather rigidly.

"Well, why don't you tell his _friend_ to go talk to someone who actually cares," Lily said, scoffing.

"Because Lily, I already told you. It's Slytherin politics. You would understand if you were a Slytherin, it's just something we have to do. You know, keep up appearances, act like we're the cream of the crop when in reality, most of us are hopeless," Severus said, running a hand through his limp locks.

"Whatever Severus. You will make your own choices. I just hope you won't regret them," Lily said.

The train ride progressed in a strained silence. Both were unwilling to yield their opinions. About ten minutes before the train was to arrive at Hogwarts, familiar faces invaded their compartment door window. There were 2 dark haired colored people and two with light hair.

'The marauders,' Lily thought to herself, letting out an irritated sigh. James walked in first, ruffling his hair and seating himself right beside Lily. Sirius walked in and seated himself on the other side of her as Remus and a sniveling Peter followed, standing. Remus smiled briefly at Severus, and he just nodded in return out of politeness.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Lily," James said, putting his arm around Lily's shoulders. Lily looked at him in disgust.

"I'm the only Lily you know James," Lily said, shrugging his arm off her shoulders. His eyes glinted in amusement.

"But that's what makes you our favorite, Evans," Sirius said, giving her a saucy smile. Most girls melted before him, but she just brushed it off, unaffected.

"Why are you so hostile love? We only want to be friends," James said, staring into her green eyes. She stared back, her face completely passive.

"You've given me no reason to be nice to you. Remus, this is excluding you of course, you're such a dear," Lily said kindly, getting up to sit next to Severus. James seemed to just realize Severus was in the compartment and gave a mischievous smile.

"Ah Snivellus, how was your summer. Boring as always? I see you've gotten new pants _and_ they are the right length. Congratulations Snivs," Sirius said, smirking.

"His summer was lovely, he came to my house and spent most of it with me," Lily replied. Okay, so he was only there a week, but _they _didn't have to know that.

"Snivellus at _your _house? But he's so…well he's so…" James trailed off.

"Snivelly?" Peter replied, his buck teeth protruding out of his lip.

"Yes, very _snivelly_," James said, smirking. Severus rose to his feet and reached for his wand, pointing it at James's throat. James gulped slightly.

"Woah Severus. Easy there. Don't do anything you would regret later," Remus said, standing as well.

"He's not worth it Severus," Lily whispered. Severus nodded and sat back down. Lily turned an evil stare at James.

"Did you need anything?" Lily asked, crossing her arms and glaring with such intensity it made the boys leery of her.

"Well no, I-" James began.

"Then. Get. Out. Of our compartment," Lily said, enunciating each word with a deadly precision. James gulped and nodded, dashing out, Sirius and Peter following suit.

"You know he only acts like that because he's crazy about you. And he's very jealous of the time you and Severus spend together," Remus said, smiling sadly.

"I'm sure, but you really need to teach him some manners. Sometimes I just want to rip out my hair. He's as bad as the purebloods going on about mud…muggleborns," Lily said, frowning at her near misuse of words. Remus shrugged.

"James will be James. Hopefully he'll do some growing up this year…but I'm still friends with him…" Remus replied. Lily smiled softly.

"I know, and I hope so too. It was great to see you," Lily said, hugging him. He blushed profusely, but hugged her back.

"Oh hey, have they said who head boy and girl are yet?" Remus asked, opening the compartment door slightly.

"No, not yet, but I've got my fingers crossed," Lily replied, smiling. Remus smiled back and walked out, waving.

Severus sat there, arms crossed and brooding. She felt a horrible sadness and anger well up in her at the thought of how inconsiderate James, Sirius and Peter were. She sat beside him and put her arms around him. He stiffened slightly, but then proceeded to hug her back, taking the comfort that she was offering.

"I wish things were different," Lily said, still holding him. He just nodded, but pulled back.

"We should change. We'll be arriving any minute," he said and with that he got up, grabbed his robes and proceeded to change. Lily began to do the same, slowly pulling her robes out of her bag.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The train ride ended and they were all lead to the carriages pulled by the invisible creatures. The ride for Lily and Severus was uneventful and they only exchanged a few brief words. Severus was still thinking about the words James said to him and how they were true. There was nothing he could do about is clothes when he grew, for his father refused to buy him more. He could only use a lengthening spell for so long before it became noticeable and tacky. He shuddered at the thought of last year when he had been hung upside down, and his pants pulled down. Everyone had seen his old graying underwear. His father was not a provider, and Severus suffered because of it.

Both were immersed in their thoughts when they were interrupted by the carriage abruptly stopping. Severus got out first, holding the carriage door open and extending a hand to Lily. She grasped it and let him help her out. She let go quickly after and Severus found himself thinking how he missed the contact. He shoved those thoughts away and proceeded to the Great Hall. Lily and Severus bid their farewell and sat at their respected sides of the Hall.

Professor Dumbledore sat regally at the head table, smiling, his eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. His eyes seemed to catch Lily's and she smiled in return, sitting down next to Remus. James and Sirius were a bit further down, trying to chat up some girls. The girls they were talking to were blushing like mad and blinking profusely. She always wanted to ask them one time if they had something in their eyes, just to see their reaction, but she figured they wouldn't understand what she was talking about.

Dumbledore began to rise, and the noise in the Great Hall died down.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. First and foremost I would like to welcome the first years, so if you will, Professor McGonagall, please come in and allow the Sorting Ceremony to begin," Dumbledore said, sitting down. As soon as his bottom hit the chair, McGonagall walked in briskly, carrying the Sorting Hat and stool. Quivering and awestruck first years followed behind, whispering to one another, or just gaping openly. They made it to the front of the hall before the head table as McGonagall set down the stool. She placed the hat on the stool and the hat began to stir and come to life. It began to sing its beginning of the year song.

_Another year has come and gone_

_But the friends we had still carry on._

_The year before us is new and tainted_

_And with the taint we shall become acquainted_

_A being rises from the dark_

_And its reign shall be supreme and hard._

_If we do not stand united_

_Our walls shall fall, not as one, but divided._

_Love your enemy as you love your friend_

_And if you don't your lives may end._

_Gryffindor is courageous and brave, _

_Ready to kill a scurvy knave._

_Slytherin is cunning and sly_

_And can get out of tough positions being witty and wry._

_Though they both have had their differences_

_United they must become to build strong defenses_

_Ravenclaw is very determined and bright _

_Easy to know where to find the light._

_Hufflepuff is good hearted and kind_

_But steadfast of heart doesn't always create a great mind._

_Together you could be fastidious and wise_

_And use your advantages to your enemies' demise._

_Stand as four and you shall thrive_

_If not, there will not be any young, innocent lives._

_Use your wit, bravery, heart, and mind_

_And together you shall create a stronghold, and not a divide._

_This year is capable of being happy and cavorted,_

_So get ready first years, let yourselves be sorted._

The Sorting Hat became motionless once again McGonagall began to unfurl her scroll of names.

"Aaron, Alyssa," she began. A small girl of about four feet eleven inches tall walked up, biting her nails. She sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It fell passed her eyes and began to mutter. After a few seconds, its booming voice rang out.

"Ravenclaw," it shouted. The Ravenclaws cheered her on as she scurried to a seat at her new house table.

The ceremony seemed to last forever. Lily was staring at her plate, waiting for it to end.

"Thank you Professor McGonagall. Another year has gone before us and a new one has abruptly arisen. I hope you have the courage to prevail against the forces of which we have been warned. Now, I would like to inform everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits at all times, no exceptions. Mr. Filch has a list of the latest Zonko Jokes that he has deemed as unacceptable in the halls. Please see the list on the bulletin boards in your common rooms when you arrive. Ah, I would also like you to congratulate our new Heads Boy and Girl. They are Lily Evans from Gryffindor," Dumbledore said and Gryffindor began cheering excessively and whistling, "And Severus Snape from Slytherin."

Slytherin began to cheer wildly, not for him so much as that a Slytherin was Head Boy. Severus smiled slightly, surprised and excited that both he and Lily would be working together all year.

"May the Head Boy and Girl stay after please so that we may show the both of you to your new dorm?" Lily and Severus nodded. "Thank you. First years, follow the prefects from you house to your common rooms, they will announce themselves once dinner is over. Enjoy your meal," Dumbledore said, and clapped his hands, the sound resonating throughout the room. The kids gasped happily as piles of deliciously prepared food steamed before them. Severus didn't even notice the food, he was so excited.

Lily and Severus would be sharing a dorm together and he couldn't think of a happier moment in his entire life.

**AN: Please review, it honestly makes us authors update much faster, work or no. We like to see any appreciation you may have for our stories!! Thank you!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello all! I want to thank you guys for putting up with me. I know it's taking me forever to post, but I really have very little time, but what free time I do have, I try to dedicate it to writing...I have three chapters posted on here, so you can see how little of time I have. Being a senior is hideous. Too much stuff to do! Anyways, enough about me. I hope you guys will enjoy and please review! They're the only payment we authors get. It's like getting applause in a theatrical production, that is our payment.**

**I want to give a shout out to my avid reviewers: MeRcY LeSs, Teagarden and sw33t.Dr3an. I appreciate the reviews!! Thanks for putting up with my very long awaited updates. All my love!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, and worship JKR for creating such brilliant characters. Now onward with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

Lily and Severus made their way to the teacher's table. Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, walking around to meet them.

"Ah good, I congratulate both of you on making Head Girl and Boy. You have both worked very hard for this," Dumbledore said. He led the way to their dorm, making light conversation, asking about their favorite candy and that sort of thing.

"The password to my office is Cauldron Cakes. If you have any problems, just let me know. I'm sure you two will get along greatly. Now, Ms. Evans, your dorm is at the staircase to the left. Mr. Snape, yours is to the right. You will also find a portrait in your room that will lead you to your old common rooms. It's a secret passage way, and I do hope you'll use it wisely. Your passwords are your choice," he explained, leading them to a portrait of an old man. The old man was working on some sort of paper, writing furiously. He looked up abruptly, nodded slightly and continued his work.

"The password is unity. You'll get your time tables in the morning. Good evening," Dumbledore said. And with that, he left.

"Unity," Lily said, and walked inside. As Dumbledore had said, there were two staircases, one on each side, leading up to their bedrooms. They walked straight into their common room and smiled. Lily saw all of her books on the left side of the room in bookshelves, Severus' were the same, only on the right side. There was a roaring fireplace, and a beautiful window viewing the lake. Lily walked over to it, gazing outside. She saw the giant squid's tentacles disturbing the water, lazily moving around.

"This is wonderful," Lily said, looking at Severus. He was staring at her, and blushed, catching himself.

"It's much more pleasant than the dungeons I assure you," he replied.

"Oh I'm so excited," Lily ran up to him and hugged him, pecking him on the cheek before running over to her staircase.

"I'm going to check out my room real quick. I'll be back down in five," she said, giving him a dazzling smile. He nodded and made his way to his room, to go explore it as well.

Lily walked into her room and gasped. It was breathtaking. The furniture was magnificent. It had a deep brown rustic look to it. The colors were all in red and gold, as was expected. Her bed was huge compared to the twin sized dorm beds. Lily excitedly ran to her bed and jumped on it, bouncing on its softness. It was perfect. She looked around some more, seeing a personal bookshelf, with all of her favorite books, muggle and magic. The house elves really outdid themselves in that manner, assorting her books and clothes. There were a few dressers and a little sitting area, she assumed for reading. She also had her own bathroom, complete with a huge bath tub and shower. She could have cried from joy. She'd worked this hard and received everything she deserved, and she couldn't be more grateful.

Lily made her way back downstairs to see Severus already there, a book in hand. He casually flipped a page, his hair falling into his eyes. She crept down quietly, and got behind him, preparing to scare him. Her arms were up as she was slowly moving towards her prey.

"If you wanted to scare me, you might want to think about being a bit quieter. A herd of cows walks quieter than you do," Severus said, smirking to himself. Lily biffed him on the head, and he glared at her, rubbing the back of his head.

"A herd of cows is much louder than I am you prat," she said, sitting down beside him. He just grunted in response, still rubbing his head.

"Can you believe our luck? We've got to have the best rooms in the entire castle. They're amazing," Lily said, twirling her hair between her fingers.

"Mmm…I'm sure the teachers have better," Severus replied, marking his place in the book and setting it down on the counter.

"Maybe, but ours are still top notch," she said, staring at the fireplace. They didn't say anything for a while, just sitting in companionable silence. Severus watched the fire flicker in her green eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Severus asked. She kept staring at the fire, her lips curved downward ever so slightly.

"Potter," Lily said. Severus scowled at the name, rolling his eyes.

"Why waste your time on thinking about that imbecile?" he replied.

"I dunno. Just thinking. I wonder if he'll ever grow up…" she said, turning her head to look at him. He was still scowling at the fire.

"Why? Does that bother you?" she asked.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"That bothers you," she stated, rather unsure of herself.

"Yes. That bothers me," he said coldly, staring back defiantly at her.

"And why would that bother you? I know he's pointless at times, but-" he cut her off.

"Because…." He stared at her for a second before he threw up his hands in exasperation and walked off, slamming his door behind him. She stood there, puzzled.

'Weird,' she thought. She shrugged it off and decided to wander down to the Gryffindor common room to see how her friends were doing. She knew she would miss her dorm mates, but her new room was so worth it. A passageway or two later, she found herself walking up to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Password," the fat lady said in the same voice she always says it in.

"Sanctimonious," she said. The fat lady nodded and creaked open. She walked through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. The Marauders were sitting in the sofa and chairs in front of the fire, playing a game of Exploding Snap. James saw her come in and smiled brightly.

"Lily. Long time no see," James said, leaving his game and walking over to her.

"Potter," she nodded in greeting, "Can you tell me where Alice is?"

"I think she went upstairs. Are you going to be here a while?" he asked.

"Maybe. See ya," she said and made her way up to the girls' new seventh year dorm.

"Wait, hold on," James called back, getting up from his chair to follow her.

"What?" Lily asked. James blushed, and stared at his feet.

"Umm, what are you doing this weekend?" James asked, still staring at his feet.

"I'm doing rounds and studying. Why?" Lily asked, staring at him.

"Maybe would you want to hang out or something? I mean you don't have to…but…" James said, and nervously looked up at her.

"I don't know James. I don't know," Lily said. He looked away again, his shoulders dropping a bit.

"Yeah, alright then," James said, and began to walk off.

"Wait," Lily said. She bit her tongue, angry at herself for calling him back.

"Yeah?" he said, looking into her eyes.

"How about we just hang out," she said, ashamed at herself for agreeing.

"Yeah! That'd be great," he said, smiling widely.

"As friends," she added. His smile dropped a bit.

"Yeah. As friends, sure," he winked at her and went over to his friends, to brag no doubt. She hit her forehead with her palm and kept walking up to the girl's dormitory. She made it to the seventh year girls' dorm and walked in. A petite girl with short brown hair was sitting on her bed, reading a book.

"Hey Alice," Lily said, sitting next to her.

"Hey Lily. How's it going? How are the Head's dorms?" Alice asked, marking her spot in the book and setting it next to her.

"Good, good. They're huge, and really pretty. You'll have to come see sometime. I was just kinda bored and wanted to hang out for a bit. Are you busy? Oh and I just told James I would hang out with him this weekend," Lily said, looking at Alice. Alice snorted and began to giggle.

"You said yes to James for "hanging out"," Alice said, using her fingers to make the quote sign.

"Yeah. It's not like I agreed to go out with him. I just felt bad. He was looking at me all sad and depressed, and I didn't know what to do," Lily replied. She let out a frustrated groan and fell back on the bed. "He's going to take that as a date isn't he?"

"Why yes I believe he will. Lily, you know better than that," Alice said, smiling at her.

"Yeah but…..this is not good," Lily scoffed.

"Just tell him you're busy," Alice offered.

"No I can't do that. But on a plus side, I did clarify that it was only as friends," Lily said, smiling.

"Well atleast you clarified that," Alice replied facetiously.

"I guess. Well hey, how about we go into the Head's dorm and I'll show you my really wonderful bathroom and bedroom," Lily said.

"I hope you know we're going to have a slumber party in your room one night. Just so you know," she said, smiling. They began to get up and make their way back to the Gryffindor common room. They walked out of the seventh year girls' dorm and through the common room, passing the Marauders who were seated in front of the fireplace. James waved enthusiastically before turning around and finishing his game of exploding snap. Lily blushed and began walking faster, dragging Alice down with her. They made the short walk to the head's dorms and walked inside to find Snape reading a book on the sofa.

"Hey Snape. How's it going?" Alice asked.

"Same per usual. And yourself Kensington?" Snape asked.

"Same old same old." Alice replied, sitting down in a chair opposite him. Lily walked around and sat down as well.

"Are you okay now?" Lily asked. He glared at her, scowling.

"I'm always okay," he replied, burying his abnormally large nose back into his book.

"If you say so. Anyways Alice, come upstairs and let me show you my room! It's simply gorgeous," Lily said. The girls ran upstairs and walked into her room. Alice gushed over it and repeatedly told her how they were going to have many girls' nights up here.

"Well of course we will," Lily answered. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Lily and Alice were both lying on the bed in opposite directions, their heads right next to each other.

"So what's going on with you and Snape?" Alice inquired, playing with her brown hair.

"Well, I don't know really. I mentioned thinking about James earlier, just thinking about him and Severus seemed to get angry because of that. I mean, James and I aren't really even friends. The only reason I agreed to hang out is because I felt bad. I don't plan on telling Severus that though because that would probably cause more problems…boys can be so difficult!" Lily said, exasperated.

"I believe Lily has more than one boy pining after her," Alice replied, smiling.

"What?" Lily said, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I believe the head boy has a thing for the head girl," she said.

"But that can't be true," Lily answered back.

"You don't know that."

"Well why would he like me? I mean, he's a Slytherin, and I'm a Gryffindor-"

"Which hasn't hindered your friendship at all." Alice interrupted.

"But…well…we're just friends. Just friends. I don't know what I'd do if he liked me I mean…well I just don't know. I can't say I've really thought about him that way too much."

"Do you find him attractive?"

"I don't know! He's well…he's funny. He's absolutely brilliant. Great with potions. Relatively nice guy depending on who he's with. He's wonderful with me…I just…well what about James?"

"What _about_ James? Last time I heard, the two of you weren't dating."

"Well yes but…I'd feel horrible. My excuse about not dating because of grades would be blown out the window," Lily said, she starting fidgeting with her hair, running her fingers through it.

"Relax. Don't even think about it now. Just pretend I didn't say anything," Alice said, getting up to leave.

"You know very well I can't do that!" Lily replied. Alice smiled at her knowingly.

"I know. I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts. Tell me what you think about the boys at breakfast. I need to get to the common room before curfew. Night!" Alice spoke quickly, and exited before Lily could reply.

Lily huffed and fell back on the bed, arms crossed. She didn't know what to do about either of the boys. She felt bad because she might be leading on James, and she also felt bad because Severus might like her. Lily let out a frustrated sigh before sitting up and grabbing a book to read. She read for a little while before she fell asleep, her book in hand.

The next morning, she stretched and yawned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She'd had a good dream and was smiling still from it. She giggled a bit before looking at her alarm clock.

"Eight-thirty!! Class starts in five minutes, oh no!!!" Lily screamed.

**AN: Reviews only take a few seconds, I promise! Flames or love, I appreciate constructive criticism. The faster you review, the faster I'll write, guaranteed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello all! Thanks for sticking with me! I'm trying to update more regularly. I do have some scholarship essays to write which sadly and unfortunately are more important than these chapters. I'll try to get another chapter out to all of you before the break is over. Anyone know in awesome music scholarships for non-music majors that are for any state in the U.S.? No? Well I'm a vocalist, preferably opera, so if you know any, I'll be forever in your debt. I'm dying to go to Baylor University in Waco, Tx and am waiting for my admissions letter and I need money, because you all know it's really expensive. It's taking me a while to update, I know, but I'm trying to get on track and I figured I'd give you all a Christmas present!! Merry Christmas all, enjoy the chapter!**

**Special thanks to _LittleLotte-xox_ for your reviews and the favs :D. They're much appreciated! Yes, James is a prat, but he does end up with Lily in the end doesn't he? Also, thanks _Bemoan_, I agree. I don't want Lily to be too perfect, I don't plan on having Lily be perfect. No one is and Lily definately is not! That's what I love about her! This chapter is for the two of you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, JKR is awesome! Oh also, I got some information on Lily on the website: and I'm sorry that I don't have James as head boy, but I wanted Severus to be head boy. **

Chapter 4

Lily ran to get dressed as fast as she could, waving her wand to do her hair and magically tuck in her shirt, the works. She huffed and puffed, hopping on each foot trying to put on her shoes before grabbing her school bag and running as fast as she could to transfiguration. On her way she was stopped by the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Evans. How are you this fine morning?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Well I woke up slightly late, missed breakfast, and if I don't hurry, I'll be late, sir," Lily said, pulling on her skirt nervously.

"That's quite alright my dear. Just tell Professor McGonagall that I wanted to talk to you. I've been meaning to ask you about when you want to have your first prefect meeting," he replied, smiling. Lily felt a rush of relief fill her.

"Well I was going to say probably Friday after classes. I just wanted them to get used to classes again before loading them with more duties. Is that alright with you sir?" Lily asked.

"Of course, of course. That sounds lovely. Just update me on when you're next meeting is. I would like to be present and tell you about some of the things that I have planned for this school year," Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling more than ever.

"Sounds wonderful Professor," Lily answered. Dumbledore smiled and began to walk off.

"Oh Lily?" Dumbledore said. She turned around to see him throw an apple her way. She barely caught it, "Try not to miss too many breakfasts. We can't have our busy head girl get sick now can we?"

Lily smiled and began to eat as fast as she could as she finished her walk towards the Transfiguration room. She deposited the core with a swish of a wand before entering McGonagall's room.

"Miss Evans. You're head girl, I expect you to be more punctual," McGonagall looked at her sternly, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry Professor, but Dumbledore caught me in the corridor to talk about head duties," Lily said, shifting from foot to foot. She did not like being in the front of the entire class. It made her feel self conscious. At least it was Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, not Slytherin.

"Very well. Take your seat over there next to Mr. Potter," McGonagall said before going on with her lecture.

James was smiling broadly at the prospect of sitting next to Lily. She inwardly groaned before placing her stuff down and taking out a quill and inkwell. McGonagall had learned long ago to separate Sirius and James. They were far away from each other while Remus sat with Peter behind James. Remus always was a good student, barely getting in trouble and slightly shy.

"Hey Lily," James said, moving his stuff over for her.

"Hey James," she said quickly. She turned around, "Hey Remus, did you write down notes for what Professor McGonagall's been saying?"

"No. She was just talking about how we have NEWT's this year and how we're going to be worked hard because she will not stand for less than an acceptable in her classes," Remus replied.

"Thanks," she replied before turning around.

"Oi, Lily. You could have asked _me_. I _am_ sitting next to you after all," James said, huffing slightly.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Potter. You have a blank sheet of parchment on your desk, so obviously you didn't take any notes," Lily replied, trying to tune in on McGonagall's lecture.

"It's _James_, _Lily_, and you still could have asked," he answered.

"Mr. Potter, pay attention or you'll be serving detention with me tonight," Professor McGonagall said. Lily giggled in her hand and James just glared at her.

"Try to not get a detention your first day _James_," Lily said.

They began to pay attention to McGonagall's lecture. She was droning on and on about how the NEWT's were going to help them figure out what job they desire or what they plan on doing after Hogwarts, and if they don't make very high scores, their prospects aren't going to be very good. After another half hour of talking, McGonagall assigned them a two foot essay over the first chapter of their text book. The class groaned and picked up their things as class ended. Lily walked over to Alice and rushed out, getting ready to go to her next class. They had potions next, and Professor Slughorn was very fond of her because she had an "intuitive grasp of potion-making" according to him. She was a part of his little "Slug Club" but only attended out of politeness. She thought they were pretty dull. But Lily hated being rude and sometimes it was nice to get out of the common room and go somewhere else.

Classes were uneventful, and Lily was glad to be heading back to her own common room. She decided she'd go and see if Severus was there as well. She needed to talk to him about the upcoming prefect meeting. She tiredly trudged up to her room. She reached the portrait and muttered the password, walked inside and dropped her bag on the floor. She walked over to the sofas and saw Severus sprawled out. She went over and fell on top of him. He huffed at her before just hugging her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I. Am. So. Tired," Lily said, snuggling into his neck.

"I am as well. Don't mistake me, I'm happy to be back here, but this is going to be an exhausting week," Severus said, blowing some of her ruby locks out of his face.

"Speaking of which. If I'm not down by the time you're going to breakfast on a school day, please wake me. I was nearly late. If not for Dumbledore talking to me, I might have actually gotten a detention for being tardy," Lily said.

"Alright. Same goes for you. What did the professor want?" Snape inquired.

"He wanted to ask when we're going to have our next meeting and to tell us that he's going to attend it to tell all of us some of the plans he has for this school year," Lily replied.

They didn't speak. They were in a companionable silence. Both were too tired to care about their somewhat compromising situation, and didn't care because they were close friends.

Lily began to breathe deeper, her lips parting slightly. She fell asleep. Severus ran his hands through her red hair, and she smiled in her sleep, snuggling deeper into Severus' neck and shoulder. He let out a long sigh and decided he could use some sleep too. Sometime later, he fell asleep as well.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lily woke up before Severus. She looked at Severus' face and noticed that it was less harsh when he was sleeping. His eyebrows were still knitted together slightly, but he looked more peaceful than she'd ever seen him look. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He stirred and he opened his eyes.

"Morning. Or good night more like it," Snape said. Lily got up and picked up his feet, sitting underneath them before resting them on her lap.

"What time is it?" Lily asked him.

"Eight. We missed dinner," Severus returned. His stomach growled at that point and he looked away, blushing slightly.

"I missed lunch today," he said, his cheeks still pink.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"I wasn't thinking about it. I was reading," Severus said.

"Well, I say we go grab a bite!" she said, pushing his feet onto the floor.

"It's passed dinner Lily. We missed it," he said, looking at her again, his blush gone.

"I know Sev, you just told me. Let's go down to the kitchens," she said, smiling.

"You know where the kitchens are?" he inquired.

"Why as a matter of fact I do. Being in the same common room as the Marauders, plus James drooling at my feet, you learn a few things," she smirked. He got up and ran his hand through his hair, trying to smooth it. Lily pulled the elastic off her wrist and threw her hair into a messy ponytail before dragging Severus down to the kitchens. They got to the portrait of the fruit bowl and Severus stared at it.

"So you tickle the pear." He said disbelievingly.

"Yes, reach up and tickle it," she said, giggling at him.

"The pear."

"Yes Severus, the pear."

"Not the grapes, or perhaps the apple, they look like they need a good tickling."

"Oh bugger off, I'll do it if it's too hard for you."

"Fine." He reached up and tickled the pear.

It giggled at him.

The pear _giggled_.

"The pear laughed," Severus said, looking at her, his arched an eyebrow.

"Yes Severus. That's what generally happens when you tickle something," Lily said, smiling.

"I bet you Professor Dumbledore put that in when he came here. It's his sort of humor."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Lily replied, walking through to the kitchens. The house elves looked up in surprise before bombarding them with questions.

"Hello miss. Is the missus and mister be wanting some food?" A small little girl house elf asked, blinking her big orb eyes at her.

"Yes please, we missed dinner and would appreciate if we could bring some food up to our common room if it's not too much trouble," Lily asked, smiling.

"Of course missus. Izzy be bringing you plenty of food for your dinners," the little house elf said and disappeared with a pop.

They were bombarded with food and refreshments. They had trouble walking back to their room and avoiding teachers with their amount of food. When they entered their common room, after what seemed like a really long time what with dodging Mrs. Norris and Professor McGonagall, they dumped all of their food onto the coffee table in front of their sofa. Lily smiled and began to eat an apple. Severus did a half smile before grabbing a sandwich triangle and wolfing it down with as much dignity as he could muster.

After an hour, and what seemed like thirty pounds of food, they both relaxed on the sofa, just watching the fire flicker throughout the room. Lily groaned and pulled out some parchment, a quill and inkpot. She began to write her essay for transfiguration. Severus looked to see what she was doing and groaned. He pulled out a parchment and began doing the same thing. A half hour passed, and Lily finished her essay and rolled it up before neatly stowing it in her school bag.

"Well Severus, I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to go take a shower and go to sleep. Night," she said and kissed him on the cheek. He said goodnight as well before she began dragging herself up the stairs and peeled off her clothes as soon as she got into her bedroom. She walked into the bathroom, and started the shower, allowing it to warm the room. She finished undressing before stepping into the shower and allowing the warm beads to wash away her tense shoulders and back.

She washed her hair with a mint smelling shampoo and conditioner compliments of the girl's store in Diagon Alley. It sold everything that a girl could need besides clothes. It had hair care supplies, nail polishes that would change to match your outfit and much more.

She'd bought it one day in Diagon Alley and had used it ever since. She adored the tingly feeling it gave her as her fingers massaged and lathered her scalp.

About twenty minutes later, she finished, put a towel around herself and fell into bed, falling asleep in an instant, not caring about putting on clothes. She was still exhausted from her long day and intended to get as much sleep as she could.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Lily was smiling in her dream and felt something prod her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Severus there, waking her up.

"It's seven o'clock Lily, if you don't hurry we'll both miss breakfast and my stomach won't thank you," Severus said.

"Alright alright, I'm getting up," Lily said, she sat up and her towel fell, revealing her chest.

She gasped and groped at the covers, yanking them up to cover herself. Severus felt the yank and was toppled onto the floor in shock.

**AN: Ah hahaha! Wanna know what happens? Leave me a review! I'll update soon :D Lol, thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I think y'all will like this one! Lily gets more confused over what she thinks of Severus and then the end...well you'll have to read that yourselves! Thanks to all those who've been reading my story! I'm trying to update regularly and it's been so much easier what without school and all. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all! Oh and all the potions ingredients/names I found on HP Lexicon, as well as what they believe is the Ancient Runes teacher's name. **

Lily looked at Severus, blushing madly.

"Sorry! I fell asleep after my shower…I…I mean…" Lily was nearly as red as her hair. Severus was equally red and just mumbled an apology before hurriedly leaving the room. Lily slapped herself on the forehead and muttered about how much of an idiot she was. She walked up to her dresser and grabbed her undergarments and uniform.

Five minutes later, she was cursing at herself for pulling her tie too loose. She just grabbed it and brought it downstairs to go see Severus.

"Hey Sev? Could you do me a favor? Can you tie my tie?" Lily asked, setting her stuff on the floor and offering up her gold and red tie.

"Oh something the great Lily Evans doesn't know? You're in seventh year, how have you managed this long?" he asked, taking it from her and putting it around his own neck to tie it. He expertly knotted it and loosened it off his neck, passing it back to her.

"Oh _ha ha_. Thanks though," she said as she put on the tie and tightened it around her neck, "I got Alice to do it for me, or sometimes Remus. Just whoever was available. Normally, I'm smart enough not to loosen it too much and just throw it on everyday and voila! it looks like I tied it myself."

"Adequate I suppose. Let's go, I'd rather refrain from missing any meals today if possible," Severus said. They gathered their things and made their way to the Great Hall. Upon entering, Severus mumbled his goodbye and headed over to the Slytherin table. Lily saw Alice, who waved at her while taking a bite of toast. She walked over and sat down across from Alice, which happened to be right beside the Marauders.

"Morning Lilykins! Fare thee well this fine morning?" Sirius asked, giving her a wink.

"Oh bugger off Padfoot, she's obviously tired. Look at her, bags under her eyes," she reached up to feel underneath her eyes, "and pale," she touched her face, feeling her forehead, "and she just looks right awful," James said, smirking. Lily noticed his smirk and biffed him on the back of his head.

"Ruddy boys," she grumbled. She began to put jam on some of her toast when James began speaking again.

"So what did you want to do this weekend Lily?" James asked. Sirius winked at him in encouragement.

"Homework?" James frowned. "I'm just kidding! Umm…I don't know, we'll see."

He just quirked a half smile and continued eating his food, not planning on pressing his luck.

"So Alice, what's your first lesson today?" Lily inquired. Alice was taking a drink of pumpkin juice at the moment, and put it down after a long refreshing gulp.

"Potions. Remember, we have double potions this morning," Alice said.

"Oh, right," Lily said.

"Yeah, how could you forget? It's with the slimy Slytherins," Sirius said. Peter nodded in agreement before turning his beady eyes back to his pastry, wolfing it down in a single bite.

"Oh calm down Sirius. Just yesterday I heard you going on and on about that one blonde who's a sixth year _and_ in Slytherin as I recall," James offered up, biting into a pear, some of the juice leaking down the corner of his mouth. He wiped it with his sleeve as Lily watched, a slightly disgusted frown marring her features.

"So where's Remus?" Alice asked. James, Peter and Sirius all looked at each other.

"Sick grandma," Sirius said.

"Sick, sick grandma," James continued.

"Could be on her death bed," Sirius kept going.

"I heard she has warts growing on her heart," Peter said. The girls and remaining Marauders stared at him. He just smiled awkwardly before looking away.

"Growing warts on her heart?!?" James hissed at Peter, elbowing him. He yelped.

"Warts on her heart?" Alice said incredulously.

"I don't even think that's a disease," Lily said, looking at them with narrowed eyes.

"Errr…Don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's talking about," Sirius replied suavely, the last bit directed at Peter.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'm talking about," he squeaked out, his eyes looking back from the girls to Sirius and James before stuffing his face with a few more pastries.

"Whatever then. Lily, let's start going to class, we have about ten minutes to get there," Alice said. Lily nodded in agreement and picked up her stuff to go, grabbing her goblet and finishing the dregs of her pumpkin juice. The marauders decided to leave as well, trailing slightly behind.

"So did you think about what I said before? About the boys?" Alice inquired. Lily blushed slightly, before giggling.

"You will not _believe_ what I did this morning?" Lily said, going a bit red.

"Oh my giddy Merlin's trousers! You kissed Snape!" Alice said rather loudly.

"You kissed Snape, Evans? You can do so much better!" Sirius called forward loudly. Lily tried to speak and deny everything when James piped up.

"You kissed _him_?" James asked, his mouth open. He looked rather hurt.

"No! If you all would listen for half a second and quit jumping to conclusions, you would already know that I didn't kiss him. _Merlin_," she turned around and briskly walked away, Alice had to jog to catch up.

"Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to say that so loud!" Alice said, smiling apologetically.

"It's okay, just calm down. I was going to say that last night, I went to sleep in a towel, 'cause I was really tired and just fell asleep when Severus walks in to wake me up. I asked him to because of the night before and well…I yawn or something. I don't know. The point is, I sat up and he saw my chest…it was humiliating!" Lily said, walking into Professor Slughorn's classroom. Alice just stared at her, guffawing. Lily narrowed her eyes at her.

"Don't look at me like that, it was an accident!" Lily hissed, dragging Alice to the second table from the front. Alice closed her mouth and smiled wryly at her.

"Yeah well if he didn't think about you a lot before, he's definitely going to be thinking of you now," Alice said. Lily glared at her and smacked her arm, causing Alice's grin to become wider. Lily just sighed and began to pull out a quill and parchment as the walrus of a professor walked out of his office and into the potions classroom.

"Good afternoon class!" he said happily, his chins wobbling.

"Good afternoon," the class replied out of sync.

"Today we will be brewing a strengthening solution!" he said cheerily, waddling over to the board.

"Oh goody," Lily heard Sirius whisper. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at him. He gave him one of her famous smiles before she turned around, ignoring him.

"The ingredients are on the board. You have the class period to complete it. Begin!" Professor Slughorn walked over to his desk, sitting down in the seat. Sirius stifled laugh could be heard as the chair creaked at the amount of weight being put on it. Lily just glared at him as she walked over to get the ingredients. Alice began preparing the ingredients as Lily stirred the cauldron, adding the ingredients in at the right time.

"Could you pass the salamander blood?" Lily asked.

"Mmhmm," Alice replied, handing it over as she began to juice a pomegranate. Lily stirred for a bit, then set down the stirring rod. She watched it turn a deep navy, just as planned. She looked at her watch.

"Five minutes, then we'll add the pomegranate juice," Lily said. Alice hummed in agreement, still juicing the pomegranate. Lily looked over at Severus who seemed to be hard at work. His partner seemed to be absent, so he was forced to work on the potion himself. Lily watched in awe as his lithe hands extracted the pomegranate juice as well as adding the perfect amount of salamander blood. She watched him stir clockwise three times, then counterclockwise twice. She looked at him befuddled. '_It didn't say anything about counterclockwise stirring in the text_,' Lily thought to herself, still watching. He glanced at his potion, picking up the pomegranate juice and smelling it. He frowned slightly at it, then added a few seeds from the pomegranate to his juice before smelling it again with his rather large, hooked nose. He smiled thinly at it before pouring it in. _'He didn't even wait the five minutes!'_ Lily thought, still staring in wonder. He stirred it some more before getting the ladle and putting some into a vial, and bottling it up. It was the perfect shade of indigo!

The five minutes was up, so Lily picked up the pomegranate juice that Alice had finished with, emptying it into the potion. She stirred it around and frowned. Her potion was correct, but it wasn't as vibrant an indigo as Severus' had turned out to be. She muttered to herself as she bottled up their potion and put a stopper in it. Alice offered to take it to Slughorn's desk, so Lily handed it to her, swishing her wand and getting rid of her left over potion. Severus looked over at her and nodded. She lowered her eyes slightly. He raised an eyebrow before turning back to his potion and cleaning it up as well.

The bell rang and Alice muttered a goodbye as she ran off to divination. The marauders minus one also left. She believed they have a free period at this time. Lily had Ancient Runes next with Severus, so she slowly packed her bag and waited for Severus to finish putting his stuff away. They walked in companionable silence as they exited the classroom, making their way to Professor Babbling's Ancient Runes class.

"So why didn't you follow the text for your potion?" Lily inquired, looking up at Severus.

"You were watching me?" he returned, flipping some of his hair out of his face.

"Yes. I was just wondering why you didn't follow the text is all," Lily replied, looking down.

"I prefer to do it the way that seems right. There is a reason for every stir, every ounce of ingredient and temperature. I enjoy knowing why, and most of the time, I disagree with the text's teaching. I find that my potions seem to turn out better," he answered. Lily just stared at him. She personally didn't think he meant to be arrogant, he was just really good at potions, and now she knew why he bested her in that class.

"Intriguing. Maybe you'll tutor me at your wonderful potion-making sometime, eh Sev?" Lily asked, smiling. His face pinked a bit.

"I would be happy to," he said, looking down at her gentle face. He felt a longing that he tended to feel when she smiled at him that way, her eyes glittering and her beautiful white teeth shining. He felt his pulse quicken. He shook his head to make himself focus. He finally noticed that they'd made it to Ancient Runes. He held the door open for her and she thanked him graciously. They strode in together, taking a seat at the back of the room as the Professor Babbling finished writing on the board.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Why is divination such a joke? Can you tell me?" Alice asked, coughing still from the heavy perfume that seemed to seep into her clothes from the room. They met up after their elective classes. Everyone hated Divination teacher as well as the class. He was a sinister old coot that had no idea what he was talking about.

Alice and Lily were seated in the Gryffindor common room, finishing up some homework before Lily went to go back to her own common room.

"So how was Ancient Runes? Still thinking about those boys?" Alice asked, smiling wryly.

"Oh bugger off Alice. I don't know, I'm still thinking about it. It's just, I've been friends with him for so long, it almost seems wrong to like him, you know?" Lily said.

"So you're admitting that you do like him?" Alice asked.

"No!" She said hurriedly, "I just am thinking about it."

"So you like him."

"I don't."

"You do."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do like him, don't lie to yourself."

"Who are we talking about ladies?" Sirius asked, walking up to them.

"No one!" Lily said quickly, looking away. Sirius smirked slightly at her.

"Thinking about a certain black haired boy?" he asked.

"You could say that," Alice responded truthfully. Lily sent her death glares.

"Ah, James would be happy to know," Sirius replied, smiling at Lily.

"Why would he be happy to know that he is not who we are talking about?" Alice asked. Sirius smile fell slightly.

"But you don't date Lily, that's not fair to old Prongsy," Sirius spoke to Lily.

"Alice is crazy, I'm not thinking about any boy in particular. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading off to my common room before dinner. See you then," Lily said and walked off before they could respond.

Walking out the portrait hole, she made the short walk back to her room. She was thinking about Severus and what Alice had been trying to get her to own up to.

_'I don't like him do I?'_ Lily asked herself. She ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. She made it to the portrait hall and barely audible, muttered the password. She carelessly threw her stuff down and walked over to the sofa. Severus was there again, and Lily, yet again, fell onto him, frustrated from her day. His rich baritone laugh echoed through their common room as he bookmarked his book and set it on the floor. He rubbed her back as she settled herself on him.

"Is this going to be a daily thing?" he inquired, rubbing soothing circles into her lower back.

"Is everyday going to be this frustrating?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Is it school?" he replied, smirking. She groaned in response and hit him on the shoulder.

"You're supposed to say, 'No Lily, it won't be. Everything's going to be fine…blah blah blah'!" she said to him.

"Not all of us can be as naïve as a bloody Hufflepuff," he shot back, still smirking.

"I wish. Well I'm gonna go upstairs and freshen up before dinner, be back in a sec," Lily said, as she tried to give him a kiss on the cheek. They both turned the wrong way and she ended up giving him a kiss on his thin, but very soft lips. She pulled back and gasped, looking at him wildly as she began to blush furiously. He stared at her with his eyebrows knit together. She didn't know what his expression was, nor could she see what he was feeling. She began to get off of him as she felt him lean forward and capture her lips in another kiss.

**AN: I hope y'all enjoyed that! It's like 2:15 AM! I'm insane to be writing at this time, but alas, that's when I write the best :D anways, I hope y'all liked the chapter.**

**I want to give a shout out to _wickedwench1_ and _BEBEAPPEAL_ for reviewing! This chapter was for y'all! And I agree _wickedwench1, _Sev definately needs some much deserved love, which he will get, but in the end, I want this to be rather similar to the actually HP story. I want her to be with James in the end, no matter how much Severus deserves her :( ... R/R it's appreciated! Night all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow, I'm getting these chapters out faster than I thought I would. I'll try to write one or two more tonight and post them later on in the week. I apologize for my grammatical errors, and will try to fix them ASAP. MeRcY LeSs has been kind enough to beta for me so I'll try to fix those when I get the chance. But for now, here's the next chaper! R/R and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: JKR owns all, including many of the new characters. I've found so much information on HP Lexicon, I'm forever in its debt. Lily's and Severus' answers are directly from there. So are the potions, spells and the two new Slytherins you'll meet. I do however own Hotchkiss and Lovatt. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Lily stood there stiff as she felt his lips moving on hers. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, whether she should kiss him back or push him away. He pulled back to look at her face, his hands holding her face gently. He frowned and let his hands fall to his side.

"My apologies," he muttered before gently pushing her off of him and practically sprinting to his room. Lily just sat there, staring after him. Should she run after him, or should she just talk to him later? She picked the latter choice and slowly walked upstairs to collect her thoughts.

'_Severus kissed me...'_ she kept thinking over and over again to herself. She began to think about his kiss and surprised herself in discovering that she actually enjoyed it, even though she didn't respond to it.

Lily just wasn't in the mood for dinner right now, she had too much on her mind. She decided to take a shower and get ready for bed even though she knew it was going to be hard to go to sleep. She gathered her pajamas and threw them and her towel on the floor before stepping underneath the showerhead. Lily turned the nozzle on hot and felt the steaming droplets cascading over her body. She grabbed at the shampoo and poured some into her hands. She began massaging her scalp, thinking about what Severus must be thinking. He must be so worried thinking that he might have scared her off. Lily giggled at this.

_'__The great Lily Evans scared of a little kiss? Nonsense!'_ she thought to herself. She finished her shower and wrapped a towel in her hair after she got into her pajamas. She needed to talk to Severus, but she'd wait till she talked to Alice first. Merlin knows he's not going to be waiting on her for breakfast tomorrow. He'll want to give her space. Lily threw her towel on the floor before crawling into bed, replaying his sweet kisses over and over again in her head until she'd fallen into a peaceful slumber.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning she woke up rather early and decided to get an early start so that she could talk to Alice. She ran a comb through her straight hair and applied some makeup, you know, base, powder, a little eyeliner, light eye shadow, mascara, and even a little lip gloss. She liked the natural look, just not the shiny look that one has without makeup. She smiled at her self and threw her robe on over her uniform. Gathering today's books and her school bag, she made her way to the Great Hall, noticing that Severus had already left as well. She passed a few first years that seemed to be trying to find their way to the Great Hall.

"Umm..excuse me, but are you the Head Girl?" a nervous girl asked. She had long black hair and was just so small in comparison to the seventeen year old Lily.

"Yes, I'm Lily Evans. How can I help you?" she asked them. The girl looked at her companion beside her who also had black hair.

"Me and my sister are lost. We forgot where the Great Hall is," she said nervously in reply.

"Well, it just so happens that I'm on my way to the Great Hall as well. Care to join me?" Lily asked. The girls smiled and nodded and began walking with her.

"What are your names?" Lily asked.

"I'm Anna, and this is my twin sister, Emma," Anna said. The girls smiled up at her. They were obviously fraternal twins, and it was nice to see that the two were getting along.

"Excellent. And seeing as you're both Gryffindors, I'm sure we'll get along just fine. So where are you from?" Lily asked as they turned a corner. The Great Hall was just down the corridor and to the left, the big doors already in sight.

"A small town called Biddulph. It's not very known. We're muggleborn you see and my parents didn't believe our letters until Professor McGonagall showed up and told them so," Emma answered.

"Really? I'm muggleborn as well. It came as a bit of a shock to my parents as well. Well, here we are. I'm sure I'll see you girls around," Lily said.

"See ya," they replied, walking down to where the first years were at the Gryffindor table. Lily laughed softly before walking over to where Alice sat. Alice smiled at her as she sat down. The marauders were no where to be seen this morning, which greatly excited Lily.

"Remember that subject that we were talking about last night?" Lily said, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"The black haired boy of a different house," Alice said, smiling as she took another bite of her oatmeal.

"Yes. Well…he sort of kissed me," Lily answered nervously before taking another bite of her apple.

"What happened? Spill before I hex you," Alice said, staring at Lily.

"Well, I was going to give him a kiss on the cheek goodnight…and…well…our heads both turned the wrong way…and our lips met," Lily said, pulling at her red hair nervously.

"Then what? That's not it is it?" Alice asked.

"No…well…he sort of kissed me again and I stood there like a statue and he looked at me before apologizing and running up the stairs. I don't know what I should do," Lily said miserably, eating some more of her apple.

"Did you like it?" Alice inquired. Lily looked at her apple, then back at Alice.

"I don't know. I mean, yes, I liked it but…well…he's a Slytherin. If the Slytherins found out that we were dating, he could get into so much trouble, not to mention the marauders and James…" Lily said. She put her apple on her plate, no longer hungry.

"Oh sod the Slytherins and sod the Gryffindors. They don't matter. All that matters is what you want. If it's going to be that big of a deal about anybody finding out, just don't tell anyone. Keep it a secret," Alice said. Lily looked at her in thought.

"I don't know. We'll just have to see. I especially need to talk to Severus today. I'm sure he's mortified," Lily replied. They got up and began to gather their things for Herbology this morning. Lily was rather worried because she had it with the Slytherins meaning she would have to see Severus. She couldn't postpone seeing him. Alice kept asking her about the kiss and what it was like and all the juicy details. Of course, Lily told her everything, even though there wasn't much to tell. They reached Greenhouse One at the same time as Alecto and Amycus Carrow, the sister and brother who were in Slytherin. Amycus walked inside the greenhouse without even sullying his eyes by looking at her, but Alecto sneered and bumped Lily's shoulder roughly as she walked in.

"Hey what was that for Carrow?" Alice called at her heatedly.

"Filthy little _mudbloods_ should know there place is always behind those who are pure, or did you forget _Kensington_?" Alecto said as her sneer was still in place.

"Shut your mouth _Carrow_ or I'll shut it for you," Sirius said, walking up to them. He had apparently been in the greenhouse the entire time. James came up behind him and began speaking as well.

"Hey Amycus, why don't you get your sister to keep her mouth shut before someone does the job for you?" James said. Amycus scowled and walked up to the boys.

"You got a problem _blood traitors_? Shut up before the Dark Lord does away with you as well?" Amycus said, glaring at him.

"_Silence you fool_!" Alecto said, elbowing her brother in the ribs. They all looked at Lily to see tears of fury in her eyes.

"Fifty points from Slytherin!" Lily shouted at Alecto. Alecto turned around in surprise.

"Did you say something _mudblood_? We can take this outside and finish this if that's what you're getting at," Alecto said, proceeding to roll up her sleeves, brandishing her wand.

"Expelliarmus," Alice said, swishing her wand. Alecto's wand came out of her hand and slipped into Alice's.

"And detention with Filch for a week. Both of you. Now get out of my sight before I decide I've been too lenient," Lily said and walked up to the front of the room. Alice followed behind, tossing Alecto's wand on the ground and kicking dirt on it. Amycus summoned her wand for her whilst they both glared at the girls' backs. Sirius and James took the table beside them while Remus and Peter went to sit across from them at the long table.

A few minutes later, Professor Felicity Hotchkiss walked in and all the boys thought processes slowed down. She was the youngest teacher at Hogwarts, and boy was she attractive. She had long, curly blonde hair, and full, pouty lips that all the boys died over. She also had these beautiful blue eyes and a gorgeous white smile. No wonder the boys went mad! But for all her beauty, she was clearly the strictest teacher in all of Hogwarts.

"Good morning Felicity," Sirius said, smiling his dazzling smile.

"Mr. Black, if you call me Felicity one more time, you will have detentions until you graduate, am I clear?" Professor Hotchkiss said, frowning at him.

"_That's not what she said last night_," Sirius whispered to the boys. James smirked, knowing that he was full of it. Remus just shook his head and Peter looked at him as though her were Merlin himself.

"What was that Mr. Black?" the professor asked, her eyes sharply moving to his.

"I said what she said is right, meaning you. You're right, I should quit being so obnoxious and treat you with the respect you deserve," Sirius replied, still smiling brightly.

"Detention Mr. Black. I'm sure Professor Slughorn needs some of his cauldrons cleaned. Tonight at seven. Now if Mr. Black is done disrupting my class with his facetious mouth, I would like to introduce you to lovage. Now, can anyone tell me what lovage is?" Hotchkiss asked, walking around the room.

"I'd like to show her some _love_, maybe even on the edge of this _desk_," Sirius said to the boys. James stuck his fist in his mouth to prevent his laughter while Professor Hotchkiss continued on. She noticed two hands up: Severus and Lily.

"Ms. Evans."

"Lovage also known as Levisticum officinale, is a culinary and medicinal herb in the carrot family. It is native to southern Europe, but has also been introduced to North America," Lily said, as if quoting a textbook.

"Very good Ms. Evans. Five points to Gryffindor," she said.

"Now who can tell me what it does?" she asked. Looking around the room, there were only a few more hands raised.

"Mr. Snape?"

"Lovage is most efficacious in the inflaming of the brain and is therefore much used in Confusing and Befuddlement Draughts, which makes a wizard or witch desirous of producing hot-headedness and recklessness," Snape said in his smooth baritone.

"Five points to Slytherin, Mr. Snape, that was wonderful!"

Lily looked over at him and noticed his gaze was on her as well. She smiled slightly. His eyebrows raised and he nodded his head before turning back to the professor, a small smile hovering on his lips. She turned back to the professor as she proceeded to pull out some lovage and show the class how to harvest it. They all watched rather bored and were happy whenever the class ended.

"I want a foot on lovage. I want to know its uses, where it's from and other relatives or substitutes for it. If you were paying attention in class, this should all be very easy for you. Don't forget your detention Mr. Black. I will see all of you Thursday! Bring your essays, they're due then!" Professor Hotchkiss said as the class left. Alice walked up to Remus and smiled at him.

"So how's your grandma Remus?" Alice asked. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Wha-" he was elbowed hard in the ribs by Sirius. He began coughing hard before glaring at him. He smiled back at Alice before answering.

"Oh yea...my grandma. She died," he said.

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry," she said, rubbing his back apologetically.

"It's alright, really. I didn't know her that well," he said. He waved at her as he took off with the marauders to their next class. Alice just shook her head.

"You know, that's the third time I've heard about one of his grandmas dying. I'm thinking he's going to run out of grandmas pretty soon. When are we going to tell him we're not buying it?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. We'll let him know that we know something is up later on. I'm just hoping he'll tell us in confidence. Anyways, let's go to Defense Against the Dark Arts before we're late," Lily said. They walked into the classroom, smiling at the prospect of having double DADA with the Hufflepuffs. It was by far Lily's best class, and Professor Lovatt made it all the better. Lily and Alice made their way towards their usual seats when they saw that there were two names on there that weren't theirs.

A seating chart.

_Why_ would he want a _seating_ _chart_?

She looked around the room and noticed Sirius waving to her.

'_Great!'_ she thought to herself. Alice, winked and went over to sit next to a Hufflepuff boy, who was smiled at her and nodded, letting her know he was her partner. They separated and went to their new desks.

"Evans. Lovely to be your partner. Don't look now, I'm sure James is glaring. He got stuck with that Hufflepuff girl who's been swooning over him since third year," Sirius said, pulling out his wand.

Lily looked over her shoulder and sure enough, James was glaring at the back of Sirius' head. The Hufflepuff, Gretchen Spinnrade, was smiling at him with her spotty face and thick glasses. James smiled back in politeness before grimacing over at Remus. Remus was trying to hide his laughter. He'd been placed next to Gideon Prewett, brother of Fabian. He was an amazing beater, just like Fabian on the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Peter was seated next to Fabian and his eyes would look up at him before quickly back at the desk. Professor Lovatt walked into the room and all the girls stared. Sure, he wasn't the most handsome man to walk the Earth, but he was by far the most attractive man to walk into Hogwarts. He was the cousin of Professor Hotchkiss, with the same blue eyes, only he had rich, chocolate brown hair, with a well groomed brown goatee. The boys had a teacher to swoon at and by Merlin, so did the girls. Professor Dumbledore could be so nice, hiring teachers like that.

"Good afternoon seventh years," Professor Lovatt said, his voice a warm bass. All the girls' breath caught in their throats.

"Afternoon Professor!" the girls said avidly as the boys just mumbled it.

"I want all of you to put away your books and pull out a parchment and quill. To make sure you've done your homework over the summer, we're going to have a little pop quiz," he said, smiling at them all. The class all groaned in unison.

"Now now, it's simple if you did your homework. Come on, books away."

The books all thumped on the ground.

"Now, question one…"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"That quiz was bloody annoying," Sirius said as he and Lily packed up their things.

"It's a quiz Sirius, not a game of wizard's chess. It's not meant to be exciting and fun," Lily said.

"Hey Moony, how'd you like question number thirteen?" James asked.

"The one that asked what sound does a werewolf make," Sirius added.

"Awooooo," Remus woofed. The marauders laughed while the girls looked at them in confusion.

"Inside joke, don't ask," James said, smiling. They headed over to lunch.

"So Prongsy, I was thinking, we need to come up with a good prank for the Slytherins. I'm thinking Amycus and Alecto-" Sirius began.

"Let me get away before you give away all your plans. I know better than to stop you now, but as Head Girl, I'm to urge you to not do anything to them. But, if you wanted to know, Alecto and Amycus both despise blonde hair…and anything to do with Gryffindor colors. Nothing you didn't already know. Now if you'll excuse me…" Lily winked and walked off with Alice in tow. They sat a bit further down from the marauders as to not hear their plans. Alice smirked and took a seat beside Lily. They sat down and began loading up their plates.

"So did you see that boy I was sitting next to?" Alice asked, picking up some salad spoons and giving herself a hefty amount of green salad.

"That brunette with the big ears?" Lily asked.

"Oh hush. His ears aren't that big. Anyway, his name is Frank Longbottom. Don't think I'm crazy…but I think he's kind of cute," Alice blushed.

"Well, he's okay I guess. He's a really nice guy from what I've heard though, so go for it," Lily replied before taking a gulp of pumpkin juice.

"Do you think I should?" Alice replieid, looking up at Lily.

"I think if you like him, you might as well. Just talk to him and see what you think. You're gorgeous Alice, I'm sure you'll have him swooning over you by tomorrow," Lily winked and they began eating in a friendly silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The day finally ended and Lily dragged herself up to her common room. She walked in to find Severus yet again reading a book next to the fire.

"Hey Sev," Lily said softly.

"Good evening," he replied stiffly. She frowned at him.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night," she said nervously. She deposited her stuff before walking over to him and sitting next to him. He continued to read his book. She took it out of his hands and marked it before placing it on the table.

"I'm serious, Severus."

"I should hope not." He smirked slightly. It took her a minute before she giggled at him.

"Oh _ha ha._ You know what I mean. _Serious_, not _Sirius_," Lily smiled.

"Yes, I figured you would. We can just pretend that never happened. Just forget-" Lily cut him off by putting a finger onto his lips.

"What if I don't want to forget it," she said softly. His eyes widened slightly. She dropped her hand to her side.

"What are you saying?" he said unevenly.

"I'm saying that I think I might like you too," she said softly, looking down. She felt his smooth hand grab her chin. He made her look him in the eye. She looked up, letting out a shaky breath. He leaned in ever so slowly, giving her the chance to change her mind. Seeing that she didn't plan to, he moved the hand that was holding her chin to the side of her face, caressing it softly. Her lips parted. He looked at her lips, then to her eyes and back to her lips. Lily's eyes fluttered shut as his lips gently touched hers. He gave her a chaste kiss. He pulled back to get a look at her face. Her eyes were close and her lips forming a small smile. He smiled back before kissing her again, this time more aggressively. He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he pulled her closer to his body, their lips moving against one another.

'_I love my life,"_ Severus thought before he began concentrating again on kissing Lily.

**AN: For some reason, all the asteriks that I've been using to show a break aren't working. So I used SS's...sorry for the inconvenience! I hope you understand what it is...lol! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Now special thanks to my reviewers:**

**_wickedwench1 _: I'm glad you liked the Marauder dialogue. Lol, it's pathetic, I was cracking myself up at Pettigrew. I plan to have many more moments like that in my story. Also, I'm going to keep it James and Lily, just Severus and Lily right now. I just feel so bad for him, it's so sad, but I already have plot and don't want to change it. Thanks for the reviews.**

**_wipriddle_: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yes! I love SS/LE action. Poor love deserves a bit. Enjoy the post :D**

**_GothicAtHeart_: Lol, not meaning to torture ;) just like to leave everyone wanting. I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger. I love doing that, sadistic aren't I? They're going to have a bit of a fling unfortunately for you, but in the end, it will be James/Lily. If you stick with me, I bet you'll enjoy it! **

**_MeRcY LeSs_: You'll live! It's not like you haven't been hit before, or harder. Suck it up! Rub some dirt in it! Lol, She's the Man. BFFE!**

**R/R any questions you have! I'll be glad to answer them! I really appreciate those of you who do! Love!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry, I know it's been a while. School is starting back up tomorrow and I've been under a bit of stress with college stuff and scholarship stuff. I was also having trouble thinking about how I wanted to have Lily's and Severus' relationship, as well as giving y'all some action ;D . lol. It's harder to write about classes then you would think! We're only on Wednesday in the first week of Hogwarts, and I don't want to reuse too many classes. The weekend should be fun, especially with James and Lily who are supposed to "hang out". I'll try my hardest to post another update. Expect it probably on Saturday sometime. Probably night, but I'm not sure. This hasn't been beta-ed yet, but it has been put through spell check, so I hope there aren't too many errors. I just wanted to give you the post as soon as possible! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 7**

Severus' lips moved over hers. He was inexperienced, but she didn't mind. Lily wasn't too experienced either, so they were learning together. Her hands moved through his ebony hair. It was softer than it looked, but yes, it was slightly oily. Nothing a bit of well placed shampoo can't fix. His hands were at her waist and they slowly pulled away from each other.

Severus blushed slightly as Lily continued to brush his hair out of his face. She gave him a whisper of a kiss on his slightly swollen lips. His eyes fluttered shut as her hand traced from his eyebrow around his jaw. He smiled and gazed into her face. She let her hands fall to her waist and she grabbed his hands, pulling them into hers. Slowly, they went to sit down on the sofa and Severus pulled Lily to his lean frame. His arms softly engulfed her and she leaned up to give him a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. He smiled in return as she settled into his chest, his chin resting on her head, smelling her hair.

'_Minty, yet floral,'_ he thought to himself.

"Lily?" Severus was nervous, but oh so happy.

"Mmhmm?" she responded, snuggling closer.

"Will you go out with me?" Severus asked. She lifted up to look into his face. He was blushing more than she'd ever seen him blush. She gave him a very sweet kiss on his thin lips.

"Yes…only I have a rather rude question to ask…but I think this is the only way this will work…" Lily looked at his face expectantly.

"Go on."

"Maybe…well…do you think we could keep this to ourselves? I don't want James or Sirius hurting you…not that I don't think you can stand up for yourselves…but…well…yeah…"

"I think that's probably for the best. I don't need the Slytherins to find out I'm dating a muggleborn Gryffindor-" she looked at him sharply. "Not that it's wrong. They're just very prejudiced beyond belief. Extremists if you will."

"Okay then."

"Very well."

She snuggled up into his chest and they fell into a peaceful slumber, sleeping away the night.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Good morning everyone! I know it's early and you don't want to talk to an old headmaster, but I would just like to inform everyone that next weekend we will be having a Hogsmeade weekend. Also, our Heads have let us know that they would like a prefect meeting this Friday after classes. Alright, dig in," a peppy Headmaster Dumbledore said as he sat down and began drinking from his coffee.

Lily was already at the Gryffindor table with Alice, stealing looks at Severus and smiling when she thought no one was looking.

"Lily…Earth to Lily," Alice said, waving a hand in front of Lily's face. She blinked a few times before looking at Alice. She smiled, giggling nervously.

"Sorry Alice. What were you saying?" Lily said, trying to focus on Alice.

"So Lily, I'm thinking that you're done with breakfast and we're going to head to class. You're telling me everything!" Alice smirked, pulling on Lily's arm and rushing out of the Great Hall. The walked briskly out and Alice pulled her down a hallway, waiting for the last few people to go into the Great Hall.

"What happened? Spill."

"Well…ummm…I'll tell you, but you have to swear that you won't say _anything_!"

"Alright! Alright! Just tell me!"

"Well. Last night…" Lily explained everything that happened between her and Severus and the relationship they currently have. Alice smiled so brightly at her.

"Oh Lily, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"But you can't say anything to anyone, _please_! If James were to find out, he'd-" Lily was cut off. Speak of the devil…

"I would what Lily?" James asked, hooking arms with Lily and walking her to her class. Alice just stared at them, slightly wide eyed as she followed along.

"Oh, nothing. We were just….talking about how you would freak if I told you what the Slytherins were planning for you." Lily said nervously, but smiling.

"What are those nasty Slytherins planning? Don't worry, we'll get them good…tonight," James said, wheeling her towards History of Magic.

"Well…at lunch, just don't…" Lily looked at Alice who was to her left, James being on her right.

"Don't what?" he asked, trying to recapture Lily's attention.

"Don't eat the treacle tart," Alice rushed out.

"The treacle tart? But that's my favorite…and they only make it on Wednesdays…Those dirty Slytherins! We're going to get the slimy snakes, don't you worry!" James said, thinking up his revenge.

Alice took a seat next to Lily as James kindly went to go sit at the tables to the right, waiting on his companions.

"Treacle tart?" Lily whispered to her.

"He always wolfs it down and makes a bit of a mess…I just thought we'd save one of his poor shirts and friends from receiving any backlash from his heinous eating habits," Alice whispered back. They both giggled knowingly. Professor Binns floated through the wall and began talking about one of the wizard wars or some thing or other. Lily was listening attentively because she knew that if she didn't, she'd be thinking about…_other_...things.

"In the first war, we were all aware of the fear. The fear surrounded the communities until people were so frightened that they went into hiding under the _fidelius_ charm…" Professor Binns' voice droned on. Half of the people were falling asleep at their desks, but the other half listened carefully to his words. Lily put her hand into the air.

"Ms. Evaly?" he asked. Apparently very few people asked questions in his…_captivating_…class.

"It's Evans sir. I just had a question about the wars. Do they all tend to start out the same way?" she asked. He seemed to stare through her, looking as thoughtful as a ghost is capable.

"They all start the same. It feels the same, always. You can feel the change in the air, the faces of others, the news papers, even nature. It's like a coming storm…" he trailed off, looking at her for once.

"Does it feel like one right now?" she asked quietly. Her classmates' ears were perking up. Good thing the class was half Ravenclaw and not Slytherin.

"I don't know if there is the start of one or not, but…the signs are showing," he replied. The class stared at him, unsure of what to do.

"Oh," she said almost inaudibly.

"Now…back to the War of Europe, also known as World War I to the muggles…" Binns continued with the lecture. Alice was looking at Lily before scribbling note to her.

_What made you ask that?_

She tapped her quill feather to her chin, thinking.

_The Slytherins are acting more and more rambunctious and only a few people have been going missing, but there are rumors of things going on in the Muggle world as well according to my parents. There are lots of muggles dying unexplained._

Alice looked at Lily. Lily was staring at Binns and scribbling down notes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Class ended and now they had a free period. Alice and Lily were walking down towards their separate dorms.

"So about what you said earlier…do you really think that a war's coming?" Alice asked, looking slightly worried.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe. All I'm hearing are whispers about things. And rumors of a dark man, but that's about it," Lily said.

"Yeah, I guess. I've heard a bit, but I don't really know. Maybe we're over thinking this," Alice replied.

"You're probably right. I don't know, I was just curious," Lily said. They parted and Lily walked towards her dorms. She was thinking to herself as she felt a shoulder bump into hers.

"Oh pardon me," Severus said, smirking at her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Sev. Going to the dorm?" she asked quietly, looking at him hopefully.

"Why yes I am. I have about ten minutes before my next class and need to get a few things."

"…Fascinating…"

They whispered 'Unity' at the same time and the portrait opened. Lily threw her stuff down before walking up to Severus and kissing him. He didn't respond, completely shocked at what was happening. He smiled crookedly before letting his bag drop to the ground, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer, trying to mold her body to his. She sighed, her lips parting slightly. His tongue was warm in her mouth, moving rather awkwardly. She wanted to giggle, but refrained. She didn't want to embarrass him.

An _embarrassed_ Severus quickly became an _angry_ Severus.

She was brushing her tongue against his, showing him how she wanted to be kissed and teaching him how to kiss in the process. They stopped for a second before taking a breath, before quickly reattaching her lips to his. She took his bottom lip and nibbled, sucking on his lip gently. He groaned in appreciation quietly, almost inaudibly.

"How was your morning?" she asked, pulling away.

"Much better now," he said, smiling at her. She smiled in return, before going to pick up her bag and walk over to the sofa, tossing it on the ground.

"Give me a moment," he said before he ran up the stairs to retrieve his books and homework for the next class. She decided to grab hers for the next class and just go to the Gryffindor common room for her free period, maybe work on homework with Alice. She returned moments later and met him in their entryway, still close to the portrait. He came back down his stairs, taking two steps at a time.

"What class do you have right now?" she inquired.

"History of Magic," he replied.

"Oh, I just came from there…nothing interesting," she said as he began walking closer to her.

"Well, I have to go. I don't want to be late. Must make good impressions, being head boy and all," he said, inches away from her.

"Yeah," she said rather shakily. He smirked and gave her a sweet kiss on her awaiting lips. It ended rather quicker than she would have liked, but he did have a class. He picked up his bag and walked out the portrait hole.

"See you at lunch," she called out.

"Till then," he said, looking at her before tearing his eyes away and leaving.

Lily sighed and leaned up against the wall, putting her hand to her lips. She giggled and picked up her bag to head to the Gryffindor common room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So Padfoot, what exactly do you want to do to them? We need to plan," James said. Remus, Peter, Sirius and James were sitting together in front of the fire, leaning rather closely together. Alice was sitting in a chair close to the boys, laughing at their plans as she scribbled down homework with her quill.

Just then, Lily walked in and went to sit next to Alice. Alice took one look at her and shook her head, smiling.

"You've got it bad," Alice said.

"No I don't," Lily whispered back, her flushed face blushing more.

"Mmhmm."

"I don't."

"Mmhmm."

"…so maybe I do…"

"Uh huh. That's more like it. Lie to yourself but not me, I know you better than you know yourself dear."

"I know," Lily laughed. She pulled out some parchment and began to do an essay assigned by Professor Binns. They didn't talk and just listened to the crackling fire and occasional Marauder idea.

"So that's when we…" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah and they'll…" James replied.

"So are we going to the kitchens now or later to fix the Slytherin food?" Peter said really loudly. Lily looked over to them. James and Sirius smiled before pulling Peter closer, glaring at him.

"You need to learn to control your mouth mate," Sirius said.

"Yeah, did we tell Remus about the heart warts incident?" Sirius whispered a bit loudly. Remus just stared, looking at Sirius like he was crazy.

"Oh yeah Moony, you should have heard it. When we said your grandma was sick…" James went on, filling him in. Lily and Alice looked at each other, chuckling. A few minutes later the girls heard peels of laughter from Remus, joined in by Sirius and James only moments later, and followed by a very red Peter, muttering apologies. Sirius ruffled Peter's hair before motioning for them to move closer, whispering to them.

"Alright men, let's move. We need to get this plan in motion," Sirius said. The boys got up and left, not before James giving Lily an exaggerated wink. She rolled her eyes and Alice giggled behind her hand.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The rest of the day passed by rather uneventfully. Lily and Alice were sitting down at dinner, facing the Slytherins. Alice sat next to Sirius and James sat by him. Remus and Peter were facing the opposite direction, eating. Peter was stuffing his face with boiled potatoes and hearty chicken. Sirius and James were trying to eat quickly so as to not miss the action.

The Great Hall was filled with talking from all the tables when yelling was suddenly heard from the Slytherins. They were covered completely in Gryffindor colors. Each face was half red, half gold and their hair seemed to turn into a red mane, complete with ears and a tail. The Great Hall burst into laughter at the sight. Sirius, James and Remus nearly fell over in laughter. Peter actually did. He was clutching his sides, tears streaming from his eyes as he was laughing so hard.

"That'll teach them to mess with my treacle tart!" James said to the Marauders before laughing again.

Dinner ended and the Slytherins grumbled their way to Madame Pomfrey, shooting dirty looks at the Marauders. Severus walked by Lily without noticing her. He looked simply livid.

"Hey, looks like Snivellus has gotten a makeover," James said, laughing. He looked over at them, glaring fiercely.

"Yeah, I must say Snivelly, you look much better than before," Sirius joined in, smirking. Severus looked ready to kill. The Marauders laughed, walking off towards the Gryffindor common room. Lily put her hand on his arm and frowned.

"Sorry," she said. He shrugged her hand off his arm before walking off with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Did he just-" Lily said, looking angry.

"Oo, ouch Lily, I think he just brushed you off," Alice said.

Lily answered back, "I think you're right! Well, we'll just see about this when he gets back."

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed this!!**

**Now for my faithful reviewers: **

**_MeRcY LeSs_: I'm glad you enjoyed! Lol, you're gonna have to beta this one for me chica. See ya at GMO tomorrow...groans...**

**_GothicAtHeart_: Lol, of course you'll be mentioned, I thoroughly appreciate my reviewers and show it here! Yeah, he does deserve some moments! Lol, sorry the update took a while! I promise to you that I'll get one more out for ya his week!**

**_wickedwench1_: I agree, it does make sense for them to get together! He deserves it, for his life is going to suck after she's gone. Poor dear. Glad you love it ;D !! Sorry for the wait!**

**_wipriddle_: so mean, yet the truth hurts! I love them together too. I thought about writing a SS/LE where they end up together...but I simply loooove James. Sorry for the wait! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I apologize to all of you! I wrote this three days ago, but my wireless internet is messing up as well as my phone lines. I've even started writing Ch 9 ;D lol! Anyways, I appreciate all of you for putting up with me...yet again.**

**Special thanks to MeRcY LeSs for being a great beta...you have no idea how bad it was! Soooo many errors! **

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 8**

Lily walked back to her dorm and pulled out her homework to get started on assignments not due until the next week. She was still annoyed with Severus, and he had yet to make an appearance. Madame Pomfrey must be taking a while fixing all of the students from the Marauder's prank. Lily got to thinking about what punishments might be handed to them, but remembering Professor Dumbledore's face made her think otherwise. He has a soft spot for those pranksters, and the most they would get would probably be a detention with Filch, courtesy of McGonagall, whose stern face tried to hide her laughter. Slughorn didn't look too amused, considering that he was the head of Slytherin. Minutes later, the portrait hole creaked open to reveal a disgruntled Severus. She kept working on her assignment, not even bothering to say hello.

"Lily," he said in acknowledgement, nodding at her. She continued writing, not even sparing a glance in his direction. He raised an eyebrow at her. He swept up the stairs, leaving her alone on the sofa. She turned around, shocked.

'_He's ignoring me!' _she thought to herself. _'But, I'm the one supposed to be ignoring him!'_

Lily angrily picked up her things and went upstairs, slamming her door shut as she walked in. She roughly set her things down before grabbing her things and taking a hot shower. Afterwards, she went to sleep, rather restlessly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Morning came and Lily decided to make him _want_ to talk to her, _want_ to not ignore her.

'_When angry, make them jealous,'_ she thought, smiling. She pointed her wand at her hair and made her red locks fall into soft waves. She put on purple eye shadow, liner and a light lip gloss. Smiling at her reflection, she went to pull her clothes on. So she decided to remove three inches from her skirt, is that a crime? Plus, she had really nice legs, why not flaunt them a bit while still being in dress code. You could see the light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Smiling at her image, she merrily made her way to the Great Hall. Walking in, she noticed more than one guy looking in her general direction.

"Not bad Evans," she muttered to herself, tossing her hair over her shoulder. Lily walked over to Alice, who was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Alice looked up and gave her half a smile.

"Trying to impress someone in particular?" Alice asked, looking at her beautiful friend.

"More like make him jealous," she replied, smiling. Alice just giggled.

"Could you do something with my hair? I forgot that charm, and it's being rather unmanageable," Alice said. True, her hair was sticking up a bit oddly, and her fringe wasn't cooperating. Lily smiled and nodded. Pulling out her wand, she swished it a few times and Alice's hair straightened itself out and framed her face nicely.

"Thanks," Alice said.

"Anytime."

The marauders were walking towards the table at this time, not really paying attention. Sirius began looking at their seats, noticing Lily and Alice. He smirked and elbowed James in the ribs. He glared at him, rubbing said area before looking at what Sirius was trying to point out. James stopped and stared, taking in her lovely figure. Lily laughed at something Alice had said, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I don't think the ladies would appreciate seeing you drooling mate," Sirius said, putting a finger under James jaw that had dropped slightly. He glared at his best friend before sitting down next to Lily, Sirius, Remus and Peter following suit.

"Looking absolutely ravishing, Lily, if I do say so myself," Sirius said, giving her his best smile. She just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks I think," Lily replied. She looked at James who seemed to be in a daze, staring at her. Sirius smacked him on the back of his messy black hair. James glared at him, mumbling as he piled his plate with food.

"Did you finish that Ancient Runes assignment Remus?" Lily asked, before taking a bite out of her toast.

"Yeah, though I couldn't translate the last one," he replied, brushing his light brunette hair out of his eyes.

"Aw, I was hoping you'd figured it out. I was stuck on that one too," she replied. He just smiled apologetically in return. The hoots and screeches of owls were heard from above. An owl from the Daily Prophet came in front of Lily, holding out its leg for her to take its burden. It hooted at her and she fed it the rest of her toast. Lily then put a knut in its pouch. The owl hooted happily before taking a piece of bread from Peter's plate and hopping up, flying away.

"Hey!" Peter shouted after it, shaking his fist at it. The guys laughed at him and the girls just shook their heads.

"Bad luck Wormtail," James said, patting Peter's shoulder.

"Who knows, maybe it'll get heart warts and die," Sirius said, laughing. James and Remus joined in, howling in laughter.

"Oh shut it! Just drop it. Anyone can make a mistake…" Peter trailed off. They continued laughing. Lily opened the paper in front of her, reading the headlines. She gasped as she read the opening page.

_Parents of Muggleborn Found Dead_

_By Stamford Jorkins_

_Last night, TUESDAY, a family of three was found dead in their home. Muggle authorities scoured the place for signs of a break in, but came up with nothing. Ministry aurors were first at the scene late that night and discovered that the Cruciatus curse was used in the torture of this innocent family. The final blow was the avada kedavra curse, used in killing both the parents and their three year old daughter. The family has a daughter currently attending Hogwarts by the name of Hestia Jones. Aurors and magical law enforcement agents are trying to uncover the menace behind these deaths. "We wish Ms. Jones our condolences and hope that nothing like this happens again. We are working hard to uncover the cause of this and will inform the public as soon as we have captured the perpetrator," the head of the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, Mr. Alastor Gumboil reported last night. Who is the cause of this? Why the sudden interest in muggles and parents of muggleborns? This isn't the first occurrence as of late, which lead us to the question: Are followers of Grindewald still out there trying to uphold his ideals, or is it another, someone more sinister moving into our peaceful home? The minister gave us a "No comment," and all we can do is wait and hope. Those perished families are in our thoughts and we wish them well._

"Alice, are you reading this?" Lily asked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah…" Alice answered. She looked at Lily with sadness.

"I wonder what's going on. Remember what I was asking Professor Binns about?" Lily asked.

"About the war?"

"Yeah. Maybe I wasn't far off base."

"Maybe…"

Professor Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall silenced. He gazed around sadly at the students below him.

"I expect most of you have read this morning's newspaper and discovered the travesty upon its pages. I want all of you to know that there is a certain darkness rising, though we know not what it may be. Ms. Jones will be gone this week and next to be with her family in mourning. Please keep her in your thoughts and let your families be aware of the situation. I hope none of this happens to your families and that you may not have to experience the tragedy of losing a loved one." The headmaster looked weary and seated himself again. The hall seemed forlorn for the rest of the morning. Lily, Alice and the Marauders decided it was time to leave.

Lily walked with Alice and the Marauders to Professor McGonagall's class. The marauders were walking behind the girls. Peter was staring at Lily's hips, watching them move from side to side, her skirt swishing with the movement. James followed his eyes, seeing what he was looking at before smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he howled, rubbing his head.

"Keep your eyes somewhere else Wormtail," James said, getting defensive.

"Sorry Prongs," he said, smiling in apology. They went to their assigned seats and pulled out their essays. Professor McGonagall swept in, waving her wand at the board, making the chalk be her scribe.

"Alright class, turn in your essays-" McGonagall was cut off by a troubling, messy-haired boy.

"Professor! When are you going to tell us who the Quidditch captains are?" James asked. Lily hit his arm for interrupting the teacher. He just glanced at her before McGonagall began speaking again.

"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. I suggest you don't interrupt me again-"

"But Professor!" he whined, "All the other houses know their captain and-" Lily smacked him again on his arm. He pouted at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"That is enough Mr. Potter. You are the captain. I sent the letter with your school supplies. You should have the badge already." McGonagall said, huffily. The Gryffindors whooped and applauded him before stopping due to a sharp glare from the Transfiguration teacher.

"Now if you don't mind, I-" James was waving his hand frantically in the air, disrupting the class.

"So help me Mr. Potter, if I get one more interrupti-"

"But Professor! What if I told you Sirius ate it and I no longer have the badge?" he smiled at her sheepishly.

"Mr. Black is not a dog Mr. Potter. Therefore, I'm sure he would have noticed. I'll send you another badge, but this is the last one. Stay after class and we'll discuss when tryouts are to be held." She looked around the room at the students, "Now, if we have no further interruptions, we will begin our lesson."

McGonagall began talking while James, Remus and Peter all smiled knowingly at Sirius.

"Sirius, a dog? Why that's the craziest thing I've ever heard in my life…" James looked at Sirius, smiling widely at him.

"Woof," he barked quietly. The three boys ducked their heads, snickering in laughter.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What is McGonagall thinking, assigning me three feet of parchment for a bloody essay," Sirius asked.

"I don't know, maybe if you would have done your homework like the rest of us, you would only have one and a half feet," Remus replied. James ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Incoming Prongs, it's the president of your fan club. Madame Theresa Eddleman. The most obnoxious, unattractive girl of our year," Sirius said, laughing at James. Peter let out a howl of laughter. James punched him in the arm as she walked up to them. Peter grumbled about being beaten up today as Theresa started talking. The rest of the marauders made a swift exit, leaving an unhappy James behind.

"Congratulations James," one long haired blonde Gryffindor said, pawing at his arms.

"Err…thanks Theresa," he said smiling before chasing after the marauders in an attempt to catch up with them. The blonde giggled before rejoining her group of girls. They started to walk off when they saw Lily. They glared passionately at her. She looked taken aback before walking over to them.

"Is there a problem?" Lily asked. The blonde looked her up and down in disgust.

"You think you're too good for James don't you? Well you know what? You're not. You're not good enough to lick the dirt from his boots," she said. Her friends nodded in agreement.

"Really now? Well. Let's see, how many are there of you? One, two, three, four, five. Alright then. Five points from Gryffindor," she said, they began to smile viciously at her.

"Each."

"From your own house?" the blonde said, scoffing at her.

"And detention for you Ms. Eddleman for blatant rudeness to a fellow student. See Filch after dinner," Lily said. Alice was giggling behind her hand. The girls all stomped off, talking about what a horribly unfair person Lily was.

"Very nicely handled Lily," Alice said, patting her on the back.

"Thanks. I really hate girls like that. It's as if they have a bloody fan club. The 'We love James Potter and despise Lily Evans' fan club," Lily replied, walking with Alice towards their class.

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of it. It's because you won't date him, and if you did date him, they'd still hate you. It's a lose-lose situation."

"It's still annoying."

"We have charms don't we?" Alice inquired.

"Mmhmm," Lily answered happily. They walked into Professor Flitwick's classroom, smiling.

"Guess who it's with?" Alice said, smiling to herself.

"Slytherin."

"Have an Outstanding Lily," Alice said.

"Oh ha ha," she replied.

"You're the one trying to make him jealous. Over what? Him ignoring you?" Alice inquired.

"Yes. And for last night."

"What about last night."

"When he left."

"Yes?"

"Well it was rude."

"I'm sure you will both sort it out today. But until then, let's have some fun shall we?" Lily nodded in agreement. The girls walked into Flitwick's classroom, trying to think of way to bother the sulky Slytherin.

"Ahh, Ms. Evans, I have you seated here next to the Head Boy. You will both do wonderfully. Now Ms. Kensington, you're next to Mr. Potter…" he went on, giving the class their seating arrangement.

Lily walked over and dropped her stuff beside her seat, next to Severus. He was looking at her, but she still wasn't in the mood to talk to him. She'd wait until later, when she was less annoyed. James and Alice happened to be in the desk right in front of hers. She watched Alice conspiring with James.

'_Not good,'_ she thought to herself.

Alice whispered to James, telling him something. He looked at her curiously.

"Why should I ask about that?" he asked.

"Just do it," she replied. He shrugged and turned to Lily.

"Hey Lils?" he asked.

"Lily."

"I'm James, you're Lily," he said.

"I know. My name is Lily, not Lils," she replied, looking annoyed.

"Right Lils, anyway. I was wondering when you wanted to hang out this weekend. I was thinking we go to Hogsmeade," he said, smiling at her. Severus looked at her sharply, his lips curling downward. Alice smiled at Lily.

'_Way to go Alice…Huzzah…How am I going to explain this to Sev?"_ Lily thought to herself.

"The Hogsmeade weekend is next weekend James," she said.

"I know." He smiled at her.

"Meaning we can't go."

"Technically we're not supposed to…but we can get there," he replied.

"James, I'm head girl. I'm supposed to be setting an example for my fellow students, not breaking the rules," Lily said, exasperated.

"Aw, where's your sense of adventure?...fine Lils, have it you way. We'll stay at the castle," he said. Professor Flitwick began the class, so he quit talking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The day ended rather quickly and Lily found herself walking back to her dormitory from the Gryffindor common room. She walked in and saw Severus finishing his homework in front of the fireplace, as usual. She walked in and placed her stuff on the floor, sitting on the sofa next to him.

"Dating Potter are you? And here I thought your standards were higher," Severus said, not glancing up from his task at hand.

"Of course not. I'm dating you, he just asked me at the beginning of the week to hang out and I said that I would. Don't ask me why," she answered.

"Well cancel it."

"I can't just _cancel_ it. I already gave him my word."

"And I'm your boyfriend. I don't want to see you going out with other people," he replied. He scribbled furiously until his quill broke. He cursed at himself, crumpling up his essay and tossing it in the fire.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "It won't happen again."

He turned and looked at her before yanking her wrist and making her fall onto his chest from her seated position.

"Fine. It had better not happen again," he said, looking from her eyes to her lips.

"Yes Professor Snape," she said teasingly.

"Professor Snape…I rather like that," he said before kissing her on the lips. She sighed happily. She had missed him all day and was finally content.

**AN: Hello all! Hope you enjoyed. This one was quite long for me! It took me some thought to write it. The next one should be written and out by Saturday, or Friday night ;) ...maybe Sunday...just this weekend, put it that way. As long as I have time! Which I should :D:D:D and reviews. Cuz I wait for my faithful four to review as always.**

**Shout out to my reviewers:**

**_wickedwench1_ - I'm glad you think I'm getting his character right. I'm always really concerned about that and revise about half the things he says because I say, "...that's something I would say...not Severus..."...hope you enjoyed the chapter ;D**

**_Bemoan_ - Woah! Lovely review! I really appreciate what you've said. Lol I know, these are only fictional characters...but they're so real to us :D anyways, I appreciate the favorites and what you wrote! **

**_Lila_ - here's another update for ya! I'm glad you're enjoying. Your next chapter will be out soon!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but guess what? I got accepted to the university of my choice _and_ I'm getting a $36,000 scholarship to be dispersed over the four years meaning $9000 per year! That's over half my tuition!!! Woot!!! I'm so psyched! I'm sorry for the wait again. I'm going to try to post next week. I have some free time this weekend and will try to write as much as possible. Do enjoy!**

**Thanks MeRcY LeSs yet again for being mah beta :D !!**

**DEDICATION: bemoan! I loved your response, so here's the next chapter for you!**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 9**

It was finally Friday.

Really, it's _finally _here. This week seemed to be the longest week of Lily's life, what with getting used to the routine of classes, being asked out by James and _accepting it!_, as well as dating Severus Snape, the Slytherin. Lily laughed, thinking on how this was the strangest week of her life. If someone had told her that she'd be "hanging out" with James and dating Severus, she'd have given them a one way ticket to St. Mungo's. As it were, Friday had finally come and Lily couldn't wait for the weekend. She also had that prefect meeting to worry about.

'_Great,'_ she thought.

Lily decided to meet Alice at the Gryffindor common room so that they could go to breakfast together. She saw a groggy Peter walk down the stairs, his hair sticking up in odd directions.

"Good morning Peter," Lily said, smiling warmly.

"Morning Lily," he replied, scuffling towards the fire and plopping down on the seats.

"Are the other boys still asleep?" she questioned.

"Yeah. 'Cept Remus. They'll be up soon though. Remus normally wakes them up after he's ready," Peter said.

"Oh okay then," Lily replied. Soon, Marlene McKinnon came downstairs and greeted Lily cheerily.

"Wow Lily, it's been a while since I've seen you here," she said.

"Yeah, I've been busy getting used to the whole head girl thing," Lily answered.

"Of course! Congrats to you on that. Did you have a good summer?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah, although it was bit long. I began to get bored."

"It happens to the best of us. Anyways, it was good seeing you again. Maybe we can hang out sometime this weekend, yeah? See ya at breakfast," Marlene said and left out the portrait hole. Soon after, Alice came bounding down from the girl's dormitory, her bag slung on one shoulder.

"Hey Lily. What a pleasant surprise to see you here this early. I miss us getting ready together," Alice said.

"Me too. Hey, did you want to stay in my room tonight? I know you've been wanting to," Lily asked.

"Sure, that'd be great."

"I have a prefects meeting today though, but after that I'll come get you from the common room. Sound alright?" Lily asked.

"Sounds perfect."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Classes went by and the students were getting jittery with the thought of the weekend approaching quickly. Like all students, everyone was counting the minutes until their lessons were finished and their free time began.

The last class was dismissed and the Marauders ran out of the room, whooping. Lily and Alice shook their heads, laughing at the display.

"Freeeddoommm!!" Sirius yelled out.

"Hey Lily!" James shouted, jogging back to talk to her for a bit.

"So tomorrow, maybe we could play Quidditch, you know? Three on three. Me, you and Alice against Sirius, Remus and Peter," James was smiling at her. Sirius, Remus, and Peter walking back towards them.

"I'm really bad at riding a broom James," Lily said.

"Oh come on love, it'll be fun," Sirius said, slinging his arm around James' shoulders.

"I suppose…" Lily answered.

"Great! See you after lunch Saturday then eh?" James ran off with Sirius, Peter and Remus following behind.

"Don't forget the meeting tonight Remus!" Lily shouted after them. He waved to her in acknowledgement without turning around. Alice and Lily just laughed to one another.

"I wonder what prank they're planning next," Alice said, smirking.

"Probably something else nasty for the poor Slytherins," Lily replied.

"Not if the Slytherins get to them first," Alice said.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dinner started and the girls were seated next to the Marauders next to each other. They were eating chicken and mashed potatoes. Peter was gnawing on a drumstick, trying to nibble off the last bits of chicken from the bone before pulling some cheese and tossing it into his potatoes, loading it onto his fork and consuming more food. Remus was eating a rare steak that looked nearly bloody. He was wolfing it down rather quickly. James was eating a leafy salad and Sirius sat there, licking his chops.

"Boys," Lily said, watching them and their hideous manners. She looked over at Severus and watched him delicately chew some vegetables. He looked over her and lifted an eyebrow. She smiled before eating more. The main course was done and desserts began to appear on the table.

"Treacle tart!" James exclaimed, quite excited.

"I thought that was only on Wednesdays mate," Remus said, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Who cares, it's treacle tart!" James said. He loaded a huge piece of treacle tart onto his plate. He got chocolate sauce and splattered it onto his plate. He picked up a fork and began to shovel large quantities into his mouth. Remus' nostrils flared at the scent of the chocolate and cut a piece for himself. Peter and Sirius followed suit.

Minutes later, James looked up, feeling weird. The boys all looked at one another. They found their skin changing to green scales.

"Hey! Thathhh…" Sirius began to say indignantly, looking down at his tongue. He saw that it was forked. The boys all stuck their tongues out and tasted the air.

"Wha' tthhhheee-" James said. They also had fangs sprouting out of their mouths. Fangs. Forked Tongues. Patches of scales and completely painted green. Green.

'_Those slimy, filthy Slytherins_,' the boys thought at the same time, or something along those lines.

"OW!" Peter shouted. His tongue touched is sharp fang and caused it to bleed slightly. All four boys hissed and made their way to the hospital wing. As soon as they got up, the Slytherin table howled in laughter. Lily and Alice were laughing too. The boys glared at the Slytherin table as they walked out.

After dinner, Lily and Alice separated. Lily walked to the prefect/head meeting room. Severus was in there, placing papers at the head of the long table for himself and the head girl.

"Hey," Lily said softly, coming up behind him and pushing his hair away from his neck, placing a gentle kiss on it. He smiled and gave her a slow, chaste kiss. They broke away when they heard laughter and the door open. Lily was blushing profusely and the couple kept their eyes away from each other. Not long after, everyone was in the room, awaiting the headmaster.

"Hey Remus," Lily said, waving at him. He smiled and waved back before sitting with Marlene, the other Gryffindor prefect. After a few minutes, the cheery man walked in, sucking on a lemon drop.

"Good evening everyone," he said, going to sit beside Severus and Lily.

"Good evening Headmaster," they echoed in return.

"I want to congratulate you on your new status as prefect, head boy and girl once again and I'm sure you will do wonderfully." His eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"I would like to request that perhaps we might have some sort of event during Halloween or the yuletide. Perhaps we could have a party. Just inform me when you know what you come up with. Also, I have your schedules for your rounds. These are mainly just to help ensure students are getting to their respected dormitories in time. You can take it from here Ms. Evans or Mr. Snape," he smiled softly towards the head boy and girl.

"Yes, thank you Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps you can ask your fellow housemates their ideas on a party, hmm? Also, we have a Hogsmeade weekend next weekend and you are expected to make sure your fellow classmates follow rules and such. We'll have another meeting the week after next. Quidditch tryouts will be posted this week I believe. The captains have requested that we circulate the information to the students and perhaps post it on our bulletin boards. Is there anything you wanted to add Severus?" Lily finished her directions, addressing Severus.

"I think you've summed it up. You all have the power to take away points. Abuse that power and the consequences will be severe. That is all. Dismissed," Severus said. Albus glanced at him knowingly. The prefects collected their round schedules and headed out.

"You're quite intimidating Mr. Snape," Albus said, smiling at him.

"Thank you Professor, I'll take that as a compliment," Severus said, smirking.

"I think you both are quite perfectly placed in your authoritative positions. If you have any trouble, feel free to contact me. My password is Treacle tart," Dumbledore said. Lily giggled behind her hand. He tossed her a lemon drop from his pocket before popping one into his mouth. She took hers and popped it in her mouth as well, smiling.

"Would you care for a lemon drop Mr. Snape," Albus inquired.

"No thank you Professor, I'm not the biggest fan of sweets," he answered. Dumbledore winked and exited the room.

"Well that was exciting," Lily said.

"Indeed."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alice and Lily were in Lily's room. They were sporting their pajamas. Lily in pants and a tank top of a deep blue and orange, Alice sporting bright pink and green pajama capris with a matching shirt. Lily was painting Alice's toe nails a bright pink. Alice had already painted Lily's nails ruby red.

"So how goes it with you and Severus? Did he get mad whenever James asked you about the weekend?" Alice said, giggling.

"Yes he did, and I have you to thank for that Kensington," Lily said, finishing her last stroke and twisting shut the nail polish. Alice looked at her toes and smiled.

"And?"

"Well we made up," Lily answered.

"You made up huh?"

"Yeah."

"So he doesn't mind you going with James?"

"He minds."

"But you're still going?" Alice asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lily answered.

"Oh I dunno…maybe because you're dating ole Snapey and he probably doesn't appreciate you going out with other boys," Alice replied.

"Too true. But, I'm not going out with James dear. We're just hanging out as _friends_."

"Uh huh."

"Really!"

"Potter's never going to see it that way."

"I know. Let's change the topic. So what about you and this Frank guy?" Lily asked. Alice made a face at her.

"What about him?" Alice asked.

"Well, don't you still like him?" Lily asked.

"Yes."

"And…"

"And what?"

"Oh come on you twit. What's going on with you two?" Lily asked. She got up and began to get the necessary items for a facial.

"I don't know. He's sweet, and can be quite charming when he's not being shy…I like him."

"Wonderful. I'm glad you finally came to that conclusion," Lily said, giggling at her.

"Hush you! It's just…I want to get to know him some more. I really really like him. I think we could be good together," Alice said.

"I think so too. Whatever makes you happy."

"Good. Now, how about a mask?" Lily asked.

"Oo, yes please, I've been breaking out a bit," Alice said, conjuring her hair back in a ponytail and a headband to pull back her fringe. Lily began applying the facial mask as she told her about what Professor Dumbledore said during the meeting.

"Oh lovely! Maybe we could do a ball during the yuletide…but I'm not sure about All Hallow's Eve," Alice said.

"I had considered a ball, however I also thought about perhaps doing a Haunted House. I've only ever been to muggle ones, I bet we could make a really wicked magical haunted house," Lily said, thinking about all the possibilities.

"Oh yeah! I've been to a couple when I was younger, but they weren't very frightening. It would be fun," Alice.

"Excellent."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus was in his chambers, reading a book when an owl flew in. He recognized the regal looking snowy owl. It seemed to glare at him as he went to retrieve the letter from its foot. As soon as detaching the letter, the avian creature flew out.

_Severus,_

_You'll find that many of the Slytherins do not agree with your distasteful choice in friendship. If you continue to be seen with such filth, we will be forced to take action. There are a number of people now keeping their eyes on you. Be warned. I am however, interested in recruiting you into a group that I think you could be great in. Perhaps towards the end of your schooling I might introduce you to them._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Severus took the parchment and threw it into the fire, watching it burn.

'_What am I going to do?_' he thought to himself.

**AN: Thanks everyone! Hope you enjoyed.**

**Shout out to my reviewers: **

**_bemoan_: Don't apologize for being long winded!!! I especially liked your response! If every review was like that, I think I'd die happy lol. You were right to write that, I did misunderstand what you said and I appreciate the clarification. Which author were you talking about that discourages writers from using their imagination? Not JKR eh? Lol and my day was lovely, I hope yours was too! **

**_Lila_: I swear, you made my entire week when you said that! **

**wipriddle: ahh, one of my fav reviewers! I'm glad you enjoyed. Lol, of course I have to be punny and use very very obvious forshadowing, I find it amusing as well. I'm so lame, I still crack up at my Marauder things, pathetic isnt' it? I agree, I have a fascination with them as well. **

**roxythewriter: I'm glad you enjoyed!**

**Archer-Black: I'm so happy you're impressed, really I am. I almost didn't continue writing from the lack of reviews. I was afraid people didn't like it, so reviews like that really boost my literary confidence. Watch me mispell something and it gets shot down, lol.**

**FuegoDiosa: Hey! I really liked your review. Yes, bemoan is one of my fav reviewers and I agree with what he/she says. I'm assuming she lol. Aw, I was a big LEJP fan for the longest time too, but then I'd never read a story that was LESS and actually pertained to the story...did you just get that their initials spell "less" because I just did...lol hahaha! I'm glad you think they're cute together. Thanks for the favorites! Does your name mean something? Just out of curiosity. Sounds Spanish... :D**

Thanks everyone for putting up with my slow self !!


End file.
